The only life I know now
by crazyobssesedfangirl
Summary: Superheros are always known to have unfortunate events in their lives, but almost all of them become stronger after those events, not for Rosalva though. As her life has been a series of bad fortune, even before she got her powers, she's always been depressed/wacky, and she expects her life to stay that way, but when in the brink of giving up, a speedster may change that for her
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story, please don't hate_

 _Sorry if lame or cliché,_

 _Btw this is more of an introduction chapter_

 _All characters belong to their rightful owners, only my OC Roslava belongs to me_

…

" **Ughhhh, I hate school"**

That was the life of any typical teenager, school, having fun and well the teen drama, but that was never the case for Rosalva. Rosalva has always had a complicated or different life, not only did she have typical teen problems, but she was also mentally ill. She has always been consdidered weird or wacky, but there was no other way to explain what was going in her head, she might be kinda crazy, but that she didn't mean she was dumb.

She has always had special abilities, more like mental abilities, but almost no one aprecciated that or sometimes her, she hoped for a succesful life, but that would change forever

…...

Rosalva's POV.

I was walking home from school when suddenly i bumped into a strange man, " **Uffff"** making me drop all of my essay's I was holding in my arms

" **O my god i'm so sorry!"** He looked like a very rich man, he was tall and wearing some type of coat, like from a laboratory or something.

" **Don't apologize"** He said while helping me pick up my paper's from the floor, I noticed one in particular caught his attention " **Did you write this"** he asked **" Why yes, I-i did"** i said feeling the anxiety and paranoia start kicking in again, why would be he intrested in that, did I do something wrong?, what if I said something that offended him?, maybe I should just run i thought when he suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

" **My, my, it seems you have a very umm… special ..way of thinking, it seems you thought alot of what to write, hmmm…. say.. have you never thought if you had a ability of some sort?"** i just stood there frozen, why was he asking all these questions? " **What makes you think that?, why are you asking all these questions?"** I said starting to get freaked out " **No reason"** he said **" Well, i must be going now"** and he just left without another word " **Well that was strange"** i thought as I hurried into my house, but i never knew that meeting would change my life for ever

…..

" **MR. STRUCKER!"**

" **Yes Dr. List, what's gotten into you?"**

" **Mr. Strucker, I've found a perfect specimen for you to work on, and trust me, she won't die like the others"**

Strucker suddeny began to grow a terrifying grimace on his face

" **Bring her to me… NOWWWW!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey so, i would like to know what you think of this story, since I re-read the story today and it seemed like the most (i'm sorry for the word) crappy thing thing i've ever read and i'm so angry with myself right now, and yes I am calling my story crappy, so please leave your reviews, it would really help me._

… _._

Rosalva's POV.

" **¡WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"** That was what happened all of my morning's now, I always remember that day I was kidnapped, my home getting destroyed and seeing my parents being killed right in front of my eyes, I used to cry, but I only feel emotionless now, nothing matters anymore.

" **Strucker needs to see you, he has to know how you're powers have improved** I was told **Yes sir"** I said back

This was my everyday life now, getting trained, being tested on, and being locked in a cell. There wasn't anything more to life, what if I never escape?, what if i'm forced to live forever in this place?,what if this is only just a dream?, maybe maybe, no of course not! the only thing i can do is imagine a life I wish I had, sometimes even telling myself this is fake, of course that would all be shattered later.

I finally arrived at Strucker's office. " **You wished to see me mister Strucker?" "Yes I did, Guess what?, I finally have a mission for you, after 7 years here, ha"** he suddenly started to chuckle **"you're finally useful for something" "I guess you're right"** I replied **" Okay, so here's you're new mission, tell me, have you ever heard of the Avengers?"** how did he asume I knew who they were " **Well, no sir"** " **Well, you'll finally know who they are, since you are going to sneek into there base" "And how am i supposed to do that sir?" "Hmm, you're still as pathetic as always, well, figure that out by yourself"** he approched me as he put a weird object behind my hair, I tried taking it off but it would'nt work, and when I was about to break it with my powers **" you might not want to do that, you see, that's a machine that will torture you anytime you misbehave, and well if you break it, it will explode you're head"**

That certainly did'nt sound bad, but I have always had the hope I would one day escape this nightmare **" So off you go"** I was then given everything I need for the mission, as for the first time, in a long time, I saw the outside world, god i've missed it

I looked at the map, as I saw where my desination was: New York, Stark Tower

…...

" **Take him to emergencies now!"**

Pietro was being carried in a strecher, at the Stark Tower, he was about to be treated by Dr. Cho to see if he still had a chance to live

" **Pietro…"** Wanda said before she fell to the floor and started crying

" **Have hope kiddo, he's strong, he won't fall without a fight"** Clint said while patting Wanda's head

" **Well, he did fall to the floor after getting shot"** said Tony casually then getting an angry stare from Wanda " **Bad timing Tony"** commented Natasha. Then there was a knock at the door **" I'll check who it is"** said Cap. When he opened the door to find a girl with black hair, and Brown eyes staring at him **"Is there something you need help with miss?" "Yes"** she replied " **I'd like to join the Avengers"**

… **.**

 _Hope this chapter was better than the last one!, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, so, well, i'm thinking that maybe I'll delete this story, it seems like a lot of people aren't liking it, so yeah, or i'll just stop posting for a while, if I get at least 2 or 3 followers i'll continue, but thank you so much if someone is keeping up with the story, i appreciate it alot_ _!_

…...

" I'll check who it is"said Cap. When he opened the door to find a girl with black hair, and Brown eyes staring at him **"** Is there something you need help with miss?" "Yes"she replied "I'd like to join the Avengers"

She got a strange look from all the Avengers "I'm sorry miss, but do you know what the avengers are, i mean, i don't know where you live of you have'nt heard of the Avengers but still, this isn't a workplace of somesort" replied Tony while some of the Avengers just rolled their eyes at him

Just about when he was going to tell her off, she stopped him "Wait!, i've also got powers, like all of you" " Well then prove that you aren't just a mere mortal" replied Thor.

She then opened the palm of her hand, revealing somekind of electric energy in her hand and suddenly threw an energy blast at Clint, paralyzing him for a moment and taking him a minute to recover "See?" she said "Well, you could've thrown that to someone else" replies Clint " Well, you're the one who looked most vunerable to attack ,so"

"And what do you plan to do here?" asked Natasha "Easy, to help the Avengers" she reponded "I think we could make space for her" said Cap "She'll just need some training, say, what do think Fury?"

"Well, a Little more help could'nt hurt right?" said Fury who was behind all of them during all the fuss "Really?, you're going to let her in just like that, what if she's working for someone" asked Natasha who was kinda getting kinda irritated by the situation "Relax she's just a kid, she won't do anything, we'll just give her some candy and she'll do what we say" Fury then earned a glance from her "Stark, show her around will ya?" "It's always gotta be me, follow me then" said Tony as Rosalva then followed him.

As he introduced all of the rooms and everything, Rosalva's attention got caught in a type of capsule, where inside was a silver haired man, knowing he was in there because of an injury, she suddenly got a Precognition, knowing that in a few minutes he would definitely die (Shit!, if i don't save him, he'll die for good, but my mission is to destroy the Avengers isn't it? , how will I do that?, I should gain they're trust first, maybe by doing this they'll trust me, maybe they will never trust me, maybe my plan fails, maybe I'll die, ha…haha..ha…hahahahahahaha) she started getting a need for hto harm herself (maybe it's better if I die!, everyone deserves better than me, well maybe I should save him, I'll take the risk)

She then with her reality warping skills, changed the possibility of him dying into one of him surviving " Um, excuse me, um, what are you doing?" said Tony as he saw her starting to make a kind of spell " Stop that, I'll get you kicked out of here if you continue, just stop!" and before he knew it, there was a rumble that was felt all over the tower.

"What did you just do, what did you just do kid, tell me or-" he was cut short when he saw Quicksilver open his eyes that coincidentally landed in Rosalva.

"Who are you?" Pietro asked, but Rosalva didn't respond since she was also in a bit of shock because of what just happened. She got a better look at his face, as she found him quite handsome but slightly intimidating in a way, like she wanted to make a good impression.

"Stark, what happened!" yelled Steve as all of the Avengers arrived at the laboratory "Pietro!, Pietro!" yelled Wanda as she went to hug her brother and started crying from pure happiness while Pietro could'nt understand what was happening but was still happy to see Wanda.

"Now wait a second, what the fuck's going on here!, tell us you're name" said Fury to Rosalva (Aw shit, I can tell this is going to be a bumby ride) was the only thing Rosalva could think.

…

please follow or comment on your opinions, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, so thank you for the people who have been Reading my story, you don't know how much that means to me, so thank you so much!_

…

"Now wait a second, what the fuck's going on here!, tell us you're name" said Fury to Rosalva.

"Umm.. Ilaria.." said Rosalva "Ilaria what?!" Fury then pulled a gun from his jacket and put it to her head, being suspicious of her "…. Art, Ilaria Art" "Now tell us, what the hell did you just do".

"Fury, can I talk to you a bit?" said Tony "Can't you see i'm in the middle of something" said an angry Fury. "Yeah, i know just for a second, come on, do a man a favor" "Fine, what do you want Stark, make it quick"

Tony then pulled Fury out of the scene and told him "Did you see what that girl just did?!" "Yes she made a mess!" "No, she just resurected that Maximoff kid, I saw it with my very own eyes, now, don't you think that's something worth keeping for?" Fury then put back his gun in his jacket and told Rosalva "Next time, tell us what the hell you're gonna do, and clean this place it's a fucking mess, that's how you can start being an Avenger"

He then left and told Romanoff and Clint that he needed to talk to them both " You're lucky missie, I just saved your life, you owe me one" said Tony as he left with Cap and Thor.

"Did you really save my brother?" Wanda asked Rosalva "Well, yes I did, it seems it worked" she said as Pietro was already trying to see if he could still run ,but he failed as he was clearly hurting "Pietro, you're going to get hurt" said Wanda "You do know i'm the older sibling right, even if it's just for a few minutes" said Pietro as a cheeky smile as Wanda just rolled her eyes.

"Well" continued Rosalva "You better get going, I have to clean-" "I'll help you" interrupted Quicksilver "Umm… thanks, but you really don't need to, you're hurt and it's also my faul-"

"No, it's my fault actually, if I wouldn't been hurt you wouldn't do the spell, therefore there would be no mess ,am I correct?" "Ahh…." was the only thing Rosalva could say

"You're name's Ilaria right?" she looked at him as he seemed he was already starting to pick up everything that fell onto the floor "No- I mean yes, yes it is" she then started to pick up stuff too "I'm sure I won't be forgetting that name anytime soon, my name's Pietro, pleasure to meet you" he followed that up with a wink. Rosalva felt a blush starting to grow on her face

(No one's ever complemented me before, what should I do?, Once he know's he how I really am he won't think that, it always turns out that way, and it'll never change, why why whywhywhywhyWHYWHYWHYWHY).

Just about when she was going to have a mental breakdown his voice broke her thoughts "You ok?" He looked concerned and with a hint of sadness (Does he actually care?, Is he worried about me?, we just met) "Yes, i'm sorry" she then smiled but it was clearly fake "Well, I think i'll help too" Wanda said interrupting the awkward silence that was starting to grow "Thank you" (These are the people i'm supposed to kill, they seem nice, but I still can't trust them, the first impressions are not always what describes a person, I would say it is when you start seeing the changes between when you first met them and how you know them to be later)

…...

When they were finally done cleaning, they were all called out to the dining table were they ate, and then finally went to their rooms , appareantly, Rosalva was paired up with Natasha on sharing a Bedroom

"Right this way" said Natasha. As they were walking to their room Rosalva decided to start up a conversation "Your name's Natasha right?"

"How do you know that?" she said with a alarmed tone "Umm...Tony told me…" "Guess that makes sense, so how did you get your powers?" "….Failed experiment" she had already planned everything she was going to say "Sounds similar to Banner's case" said Natasha as she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Are you okay?" asked Rosalva being kinda nervous " I'm sorry if I made you remember something" she asked concerned "It's okay, it happens once in a while".

They finally arrived at the room, it was quite big for two people and looked quite expensive "You'll be sleeping in that bed" she said as she pointed to the pink be don the right "I don't like pink, that's why you get that one" said Natasha. Then they went to sleep

…...

 _please leave your comments or reviews or follow, thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, so thank you for the people who have been Reading my story, you don't know how much that means to me, so thank you so much!_ _Sorry for posting this late, it's because of school and stuff so I may be posting this week in the afternoon or night also._ _So this chapter is kinda more on the fluff side in case you were wondering or don't like that stuff_

 **Warning!, this chapter contains self harm!**

…" _ **You think theres hope?, you think you can escape, the only way you're not going to get punished is if you KILL THAT BOY RIGHT NOW, IF NOT IT'S HELLO TO THE BURNS AND THE SPIKES!" "I don't want to, no please don't!" "you've seen what it does to other people, you see hoe they DIE!, WATCHING THEM FOR HOURS SUFFER, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT, THEN KILL THE BOY NOW AND SHOW YOUR POWERS!" *ZAPPPP* "Good , you can have the loaf of bread now, you can do much better than that, you just probably don't want to go to hell, but you're capable of so many more things, you bring nothing but destruction, as that is the only thing you know how to do, it's either destroy yourself …or destroy others, think about that, now BACK TO YOUR CELL!"**_

"NOOOO!" Rosalva woke up from her dream( Flashbacks, I think I need some water or something) Rosalva then left the room quietly trying not to wake Natasha up and continued walking until she reached the kitchen.

(Flashbacks again, im a bad person, i'm a bad person, i don't deserve life, i don't deserve anything, maybe I should just quit)

She then suddenly remembered the bomb Strucker had put behind her head, the one he had given her for "torture". She went to the big balcony that was near the kitchen (This is it, goodbye…) when she was ready she then tried to destroy it, did'nt work, it only created a powerful sting, she tried again with all her might, it did't work ,again same result, she tried, and tried and tried and tried and tried and tried, but it didn't work.

He lied to me, he lied to me!, he knew I was going to try that, he knew my intentions, he knew like always, i'm so predictable, I'M WORTHLESS, I BRING NOTHING BUT BAD! ,oh no, oh no, nonononononNONONONONO, not right now, don't have a breakdown, I'm a bad person, i'm a bad person I don't deserve anything, I deserve punishement, I DESERVE PUNISHMENT!)

"I deserve punishment, I DESEREVE IT!" she then started to bash her head onto the floor, bashing and bashing until, she could feel blood dripping out of her head. She then continued to hit her legs and her arms while letting her emotions out, crying and talking to her self. (This is the only way, this is the only way I'll know, I'll know , what it really means to suffer, haha, hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!)

"HEYY!" "oh no" she recognized that voice perfectly, it was Pietro, he arrived there and made a confused face "Hey what are you doing?" he then suddenly gasped, she was all bloody and had bruises everywhere and by looking at the scene, he basically put everything together (did she do this?, did she really think that low of herself, no one deserves that, especially a girl like her) he thought "stop, stop!" he told her, but she continued "No please, NOO!, let me do it!, no one will care anyway, PLEASE!, OR do it yourself!" he then grabbed her bloody arms to try to make her stop "Let me go, LET ME GO!" she then started thrashing all over the place, for him to let her go, even using some of her powers, but he would'nt let go.

She started crying from deseperation and finally gave up. He tried to hug her but he felt awkward, since he had'nt really comfronted anyone other than Wanda, but at the same time his instincts told him what to do.

"Ssshhh….. it's ok…." He told her but she suddenly pushed him "You don't even no me!, how can you even feel bad for me?!, don't pretend if it's not true!" (yet that's something I have to learn from) she remembered why she was here for, she was also lying, that made her feel bad.

"How do you know if there lies or not?" he told her "Because people lie, just to get what they want from other people or to entertain themselves, i've known that since I was a child, you must go through things alone, because people won't have the patience to be waiting for you always"

He started to feel bad for the girl, sure he also has had a unfortunate life, but he has always had Wanda by his side and he did the same for Wanda, while the girl had no one, so in that moment he decided to make a promise.

"Look even if you don't trust me, I promise you, i'll try to be there for you" Her eyes widened, as she felt tears going up into her eyes and fell to the floor . That made her break down and cry. (Is it true?, does he mean it?).

He then tried to hug her again, this time letting him, even though she didn't hug him back feeling to uncomfortable doing that.

After a while of being there silent, she then told him "thank you" a small smile appeared on his face, knowing he made her feel better "it's nothing" she then remembered that she was all bloody and that she had smeered a bit of blood onto him to "Oh my god, im so sorry!" at first he didn't know what she was talking about but then remembered also "Don't worry, I have other clothes"

Just when he was bout to leave the conversation he asked her "Do you have other clothes?" he asked her, she responded no while fiddiling with her hands. He noticed her being nervous so he smirked in responce since he thought she looked ute "I'll lend you some"

Before she could respond, he already had a sweatsshirt and a pair of pants in his hands "What was your superpower again?" "Superspeed" "Oh yeah right, by the way, why did you come down here in the first place" "No reason, well bye" he then went to get changed in superspeed.

Rosalva cleaned the blood from the floor and went to change. She then went back to her bedroom (maybe being an avenger isn't as bad as I though).

…...

 _Again thank you so much, goodbye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry i posted this chapter late, its because i had school and stuff_ _, but hope you still read and enjoy, its longer than other chapters_

…..

Rosalva woke up the next morning, feeling quite exhausted, but she didn't exactly remeber why though. She was scared about facing a new day at the StarkTower, but at the same time, she was feeling excited and felt adrenaline run through her veins at máximum speed, she had a feeling this was going to be a good day, but a tiresome one.

While she was on her way to go to the bathroom, she then crossed paths with Wanda. She gave her a smile and a wave, since she had created a close bond with the twins even though just knowing them for a few hours.

Wanda then suddenly stopped her and looked at her up and down at her body (Did i do something wrong?) "Why are you wearing my brother's clothes?" "huh?, what are you-" she then remembered yesterday's encounter meanwhile growing a blush in her cheeks.

(Oh shit, what do I tell her, I can't tell her what really happened, does't she read minds, oh no… wait, does she know why i'm here then?!, oh god…..) but luckily at that exact same momento, a flash of wind was felt by the both of them and low and behold, it was Pietro.

"Don't worry about it sis, she was uncomfortable with her clothes so I gave her some" he topped that up with an innocent smile "Pietro, you know I don't like reading your mind nor do I want to read Ilaria's mind, so i'll leave it like that" she then left eyeing the two like she knew something was going on.

(Forgot my fake name was Ilaria for a minute) when she started to ge tinto her own thoughts Pietro interrupted her "By the way, I washed your other clothes since I didn't want something like that to happen"

He handed her her clothes, but she was only quiet astonished by the nice surprise "Hey, I told you i'd help you right" he then gave her a wave and his famous smirk just before the wind of him leaving hit her.

…

She then got ready to meet all of the Avengers on the dinning table when Maria Hill came into the kitchen and announced there was a new mission "Team, there is some trouble over in a cargo ship that carries explosives in Pacific Ocean, HYDRA is heading, they plan on taking all of the explosives to their HeadQuatres. Okay, who volunteers?"

"I" said Natasha "I also volunteer" said Steve "Who else?" he asked scanning through the room "Sorry, I promised my wife I would visit in the weekend" said Clint "What about you Tony" asked Natasha "Sorry, I got stuff" no one belived him though "Thor?" "Sorry I have some buisness to attend to"

"What if you take the newbies with you?" suggested Hill "It may be a good exercise for them…" thought Steve "Fine, we will also take Ilaria" he then looked at Rosalva "If you really want to join the Avengers Ilaria, this is the time to show your skills" he told her sincerily "You up for it?" asked Natasha (I guess I have to go) "Sure"

….

So it was Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, Vision and Rosalva aka Ilaria on the mission. Rhodes and Sam were also busy.

They were discussing the plan when Rosalva was tentative to ask of Wanda had read her mind. (Oh man, if she knows she is going to kill me). She looked for her until she saw her with the Vision. Rosalva found him quite intimidating but everything he said was true and pure, it seemed those two had something for each other even though she didn't know how that would work

"Wanda, may I talk to you?, it will only take a minute" there was a glint of sadness on he reyes but it was quickly gone "sure, what did you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering, have you ever….. you know… read my mind?" she asked hoping she wouldn't say yes "Well….. I can't really… there is something that doesn't let me….. but i'm sorry, i've tried, there seems to be a type of energy that doesn't let me" when she told her that a huuugggeee weight was lifted of her "Well, umm thanks, that's all I needed to know" she was going to leave but Wanda stopped her "Wait a minute, why would you ask that?, does it have something to do with Pietro" she said while having a sly grin on her face (what!, why would she think that? Well he is pretty hot….. no stop it!) "No!, of course not!, i'm just scared of people going inside my head" (I just made it worse didn't I) "Well okay."

Few hours passed, meanwhile Rosalva started a conversation with Steve and Natasha then the others joined in. (they're actually really nice people, not what I expected them to be, it's been a long time since I've been this comfortable with anyone, I'm pretty sure I don't return the favor though).

….

They finally landed on top of the cargo ship, it was humongous.

"Okay, me and Natasha will check who is controlling the ship, while Wanda and Vision attack the HYDRA agents and check no one tries to activate the explosives and Pietro and Ilaria will check if there any hostages on board, everybody go!"

With that everybody left to do what they were ordered to

…..

 **With Cap and Nat:**

There were 10 HYDRA agents guarding the passage way to the controlling room

"I'll distract them and you directly towards the control room, got it Cap?"

"Got it Nat"

Natasha then launched a gas bomb then attacking them with her martial arts skills while also using her gun, while Cap was using his shield to push them out of the way, finally reaching the control room, finding both sailors of the ship dead, he then proceded to attack the HYDRA agent that was controlling the ship.

"How's it going Cap?" he looked unsure "I think we might need to destroy the ship, there is no safe place to take it" he said "I agree" commented Natasha "but if there are hostages, were going to need a helicarrier to take them"

 **With Wanda and Vision:**

They headed towards the main part of the ship were most of the agents there were discussing their plan, it turns out there plan was to create some missiles to attack the U.S

Wanda then started controlling one of the agents minds and made him start hitting his teamates while Vision started disrtacting other agents that came to the dock and were alarmed

One of the agents was going to attack Wanda from behind but Vision took the hit instead sending him flying "You're going to pay for that" said Wanda as he reyes turned red and attacked all of the remaining agents "Vision, are you okay?" she asked "Yes i'm quite alright, so I suppose that what I just did there is a humanly instinct am I correct?" she smiled lightly "yes, I belive so, c'mon we have to get back to the others"

 **With Pietro and Rosalva:**

They were looking for people that were hostages there, but it seemed there was none. "We've been looking for a long time, maybe theres nobody here" said Pietro getting kinda bored "No, I definetly sense a presence here" and just when she said that, cries were heard in a hallway "Hold tight" Pietro said as he took Rosalva bridal style and in a second they were already close to were the sound came from.

"We should just barge in there" "No wait!" exclaimed Rosalva. She then started to generate some type of elcricity from her hands as she put them on the ground, and through a Little crack on the door she was able to see her victims and was able to paralize them with her electricity letting enough time for Pietro to get in there "Go in there now!" she told Pietro as he barged in there in his superspeed and started letting to hostages out as he got a message from Cap through their phone pieces "Cap said that the ship will self destruct in 3 minutes, think you can distract them while I help them out?" "Yeah" she then procedeed to use waves of electricity to electrify them until it went to their nervous system while Quicksilver began rapidly taking the hostages to the Helicarrier one by one

"Done" she told him "Quick we only have 1 minute, give me a ride?" she asked "Be my guest" he said in the most gentlemanly way possible, but while running a bullet was shot by a almost dead agent, so Roslava took the bullet to shield Pietro which ended up scraping part of her left eye.

They finally arrived to the helicarrier "Tssssss…. It hurts!" "Ilaria! Are you okay!, that motherfucker will get what he deserves for that!" Pietro said through clenched teeth "It's fine, I wouldn't want you to get hit by a bullet again" (Is he angry because of what happened, probably not, it's just my eye, nothing that serious) Rosalva said mentioning when Pietro was in a coma. She then mentioned almost whispering "If you're going to protect me then I should return the favor" which left Pietro surprised "Ilaria, can you see?" asked Steve "No, I don't feel my eye really" Rosalva said "I guess Fury won't be the only one with a patch anymore" Natasha commented, everyone knowing what that meant.

…

They arrived at Stark tower to already be greeted by Hawkeye, Tony and Thor, "Well, for celebrating the succesful mission …..We should have a party! Tony exclaimed

…

 _Thank you so much for reading, please comment, follow or favorite_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys!, So I might start making the chapters longer, I was told that the story format was to choppy and that I was rushing things, so yeah! And also because I love writing for you guys and it makes me reallly happy to know people are enjoying my story so it motivates me and writing is my passion so, yeah!_

 _Now on to the story!_

….

After arriving to Stark Towers, Rosalva got put a glass eye on where her nonfuctioning eye was _**(forgot to mention that on the last chapter!, oops)**_ and everyone reunited.

"We should have a party!" Tony suggested

(oh,no)

"Hell yeah, I think it's a great idea!, c'mon, these few days have been stressful for us, let's have a party relax" Clint said as he totally agreed to the idea

Rosalva was quite scared of being at a party, especially if more other people she didn't know came (what will other people think of me, they'll probably think i'm weird, oh, god) Rosalva just hoped that one of the Avengers would say no to the idea.

"I think it's perfectly fine, what do the rest of you say" said Thor

"Yeah sure" responded Cap

"Fuck yeah i'm in" responded Pietro, you could see the excitment in his eyes as he said that, like a kid going out for ice cream, which made Rosalva smile unconciosly (he looks so cute like that…wait what!) while Wanda was actually seeing how Rosalva smiled because of her brother.

"I've never been to a party of sorts, I guess it will be a interesting experience, miss Maximoff are you coming?" said Vision, which made Wanda shake her head rapidly in a form of a nod

"What about you Nat?" asked Clint

Ever since Bruce had suddenly left the team, she had gotten more depressed.

"Sure, why not?"

"What about you lady Ilaria, are you planning on showing up to the party" asked Thor.

Rosalva looked unsure

"C'mon missie, you owe me one remember?"

(oh yeah, I forgot about that)

"Okay"

"Hell yeah, up top!" said Tony in an excited tone as he high-fived Rosalva

"Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you call everyone on my contact list and invite them, oh and also get everything ready please"

"Of course sir"

(well I hope it'll be fun instead, wait…., I have nothing to wear!) she suddenly got nervous not knowing who to go to but she ultimately decided to go with Wanda, since she was the closest to

"Wanda, I was wondering… may I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked nerviosuly

"Well, sadly, I don't have anything fancy to wear also" Wanda said in a matter of fact way

"Then your'e lucky ladies" said Tony as he approchead both of them.

"Pepper has a storage room with a mirror here she uses to store away clothes that she doesn't want anymore, and luckily for you both, there are PLENTY of dresses there" he said knowing he had saved the day for them

"Thanks Tony" they replied in unision as Tony guided them to were the dresses were"

…

As they entered the storage room, they immediatly saw a TON of beautiful dresses

"Wow" was the only thing Rosalva could say, but Wanda was already trying to find her dress

"Want to impress him huh" Rosalva said teasingly

"What are you talking about?" asked Wanda getting redder by the moment

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your crush, if they are dumb enough to not know" she said while voicing the name Vision in her mouth "I'll help you find something that will make him feel human desire for the first time" she added while wiggiling her eyebrows up and down, but Wanda only got redder

"Oh shut up, fine, then I will also find something for you to impress my brother" Wanda said, now making it her time to smile

"What!?, I literally don't know why you said that" Rosalva said trying to convince Wanda she didn't know what she was talking about

"I totally know you have something for my brother, it may not be love or anything ,but, I know theres interest there. If you don't mind I would like to ask you what makes you like him" Wanda said while putting a dress infront of her to see if it would fit her well while Rosalva just gave a defeated sigh.

"I don't really know why exactly, but, it's been a long time since I was treated so special, like if I was important you know?, but it always turns out to be just hopeless romance" she said sadly while looking through dresses

Wanda then walked over to her.

"Don't worry i'm pretty sure you have a pretty big chance to win him over."

That remark made Roslava's eyes widen up a little bit

"Why?" she asked getting more interersted by the minute

"Remember, I can read thoughts" she said mysteriously "Also because I found a dress that fits you perfectly and certainly won't dissapoint anyone.

It was a fluffy short black dress with long sleeves that reached a little farther then mid thigh, not making it look slutty or anything of some sorts. The sleeves were of see through lace covering also her upper chest until her collarbone and leaving the middle back exposed and the bust area was silk and was heart shaped, the skirt and hip area were also silk. She tried it on and it fitted her perfectly, she looked amazing

"Wanda, it's beautiful!, thank you so much" she went a gave her a hug "By the way I also found you a dress"

Wanda's dress was a dark blue polyester tight dress that reached her knees, it had puffy like long sleeves that reached her elbows, she looked beautiful in it.

"You think he'll like it?" Wanda asked

"Of course! Rosalva said "I'm sure tonight's going to go very well for you, i'm sure."

…..

The girls put on makeup and Rosalva decided top put some black high heel boots and a half up half down hairstyle while Wanda had blue sandal heles and vintage wavy hair

When they arrived at the party a lot of people were there congratulating the Avengers on how well they have done. Vision was near the stairs and offered his hand to Wanda, while Wanda excitedly went with him

Rosalva then spotted Steve, Clint and Thor talking to other people, so she decided she would go over

"Hi guys" Rosalva said as she neared were the liquor bar was

"Hello lady Ilaria, may I say that you look dashing today" said Thor giving her a smile

"Why thank you" she smiled towards his kindness (I don't really think I looked that good)

"Trying to impress someone?" asked Clint suspicious

"Not really, can't a girl get dressed upp once in a while?" she added

"So is this the new recruit you were talking about?" asked Rhodes

"Yep that's her" said Steve

"Hi i'm Ilaria" Rosalva said as she extended her hand to greet them both

"Well she certainly seems like something, so tell me whats you're power?" Sam asked

Rosalva then poked Sam and transmitted her electricity on to him, shocking him.

"Oww!, electricity huh?" said Sam

"Yes, also I have a limited level of precognition or clairvoyance, innate capability, and can also reality warp, but a still need practice in that one" she said kinda ashamed

"Well you just need more practice kiddo" said Rhodes while patting he on the shoulder, Rosalva giving him a grateful smile

Rosalva then made her self a drink and started chatting with the group. Suddenly a powerful wind was felt, soon Rosalva found herself spinning in the chair getting dizzy in the process because of all of how strong the wind was, and well of course it was Pietro.

"Hey…." He suddenly started as his voice got lower and a furious blush was growing on his face (Wait, is he blushing because of me?, no that's not possible, it must be my imagination).

"H-hey umm *gulp* you look very ummmm… beautiful" he said as he started rubbing his neck and looking her from to bottom.

"Well you certainly look dashing yourself" Rosalva said

After she said that he started getting his confidence again, doing his cheeky grin, making Rosalva grow her own blush. He was wearing a tuxedo, a very fancy one indeed.

"You really think so?" he asked as he took his jacket of and started streching, showing up his muscles which made Rosalva almost spit out her drink.

"What's the problem, got you nervous?" he said as he started getting close to her.

"Uhh…" (Oh shit, what do I do, i'm going to make a fool out of myself) she then reached for her drink, but ended up grabbing Thor's instead and drank it all. Thor saw this and suddenly started freaking out. So he suddenly grabbed Ton who was passing by

"Tony!, she just drank my drink!" he said almost shouting

"So?, you can always get a new one" he said in a matter of fact way "Chill bro"

"No!, that's not the problem! I put he liquid in there!"

"What liquid?"

"You know!, the one the old man at your party drank and was sent immediatly to the hospital to emergencies!"

"Oh no" Tony said "Everyone get out of the way!" he screamed as he went over to where Ilaria and Pietro were

"Move out of the way Speedy!, Ilaria are you okay?, okay we are going to get you an ambulance now okay?"

"What?, why-"

"No Tony!, she must get it out of her system before she dies!" Thor exclaimed

"You're going to die?!" Pietro said scared

"No!, I-I don't know what they're talking about!" Pietro gave a sigh of relief

"No she won't unless you speedy go for a stick and a barf bag to make her vomit, stat!"

"Okay!"

"Pie-" but before she knew it, Pietro was already holding a barf bag for her pulling her hair up

"Okay so we just need you to make you vomit okay?" Tony said while she pushed him away

"¡WHAT THE FU-!"

"Tony, what's happening?" asked Clint with company of Natasha and Cap

"She drank Thor's liquid thingy for gods only, the last time they gave it to someone he almost died"

"Tony I feel fine!" Rosalva said getting irritated by the situation

"You say that but later-"

"Tony, she looks perfectly fine" Natasha said

"It looks like nothings wrong with her" Steve said

"Guys?"

"You saw the effects last time!" said Thor

"Guys!"

"Maybe it didn't work on her" Clint added

"No but-" Tony interrupted

"GUYS,! I feel perfectly fine!, okay!, if I feel bad, I'll just let Pietro take me to you guys, c'mon Pietro" Rosalva said as she took Pietro by the hand and took him to somewhere else with her, while Pietro was dumbfounded, while getting a few whistles from Clint, Steve and Natasha.

"How come nothing happened to her?" said Tony

"No mortal survives it, not even enhanced, so that could only mean one of two things…." said Thor while everyone just looked at him

…..

Rosalva and Pietro decided to go to the big balcony of the tower where Tony had a bench for you to sit in.

"It's very refreshing out here" commented Pietro

"Yeah, it is. Hey, check this out" said Rosalva as she spotted a perfect prank victim, while using her electricity she electrified a man who was washing his hands. The man just started looking around the place scared grabbing a fork to defend himself meanwhile Rosalva and Pietro were laughing so much that they had tears on their eyes.

Feeling hyper Rosalva started making funny faces and funny noises, making Pietro laugh.

"You should be more like this more often, more outgoing" he told her "I can tell this is your real personality, am i correct?"

Rosalva then got serious "Yes, actually"

"Then, what made you stop doing that?" he asked tentatively, not wanting her to feel bad.

"Ever since I was little even before getting my powers, I was used to being looked down upon from other people, that including friends and family, mostly because no one took me seriously and thought I was weak and because in were I lived it was very important to make friends and everything, I changed, but the result was the same though" she said sadly

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel bad" Pietro said

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't bother me really, it's the side effects that did me bad"

"What were they?" asked Pietro

"I was diagnosed with anxiety, severe depression, OCD and paranoia when I was 12 years old, but that also came from genes though"

"I'm sorry, are you alright" he said sadly and worried

"Yes i'm okay"

They remained silent for a moment "Hey, how's your eye doing?" asked Pietro while lightly rubbing the skin near it with his thumb

"I-I'm good, I mean it's okay!" (oh shit, i'm getting nervous)

"Good, that guy desereved to die, I got really mad up there" Pietro added. Rosalva then rememberd when he started cussing outloud after her eye got hurt.

"Why?"

Pietro struggled for a minute to answer but ultimately did

"Because I'll never see both your beautiful eyes again"

That just left Rosalva mouth wide open (He thinks my eyes are beautiful?)

She then grabbed his shoulder "Don't worry about that, you should worry about yourself and your sister, I didn't save you because of nothing, I knew you were important, besides, you've done enough for me, if it wasn't for you, i would have probably jumped of the balcony that night" she then gave him what was for him, the kindest, most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

While he was thinking, he didn't even notice that Rosalva had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. He didn't want to ruin the momento so he just hugged her and layed in the bench with her. He kissed the top of her head and tried to go to sleep

Meanwhile Wanda was staring at them from a window

"My brother's in love"

…..

 _Please review, follow or favorite , bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, so only if you're wondering, no this isn't the last chapter by any means, theres still a shit load of stuff to come, it's more of a drama chapter than a finale. So, sorry if this chapter is kinda shitty, it's just a lot of stuff has been going on, so, yeah, but hope this will still keep you entertained and keep you interested in the story, i'm also planning on releasing another chapter today so_

…..

Rosalva woke up in a strange place, it didn't seem familiar to her

"Huh?, where am I?"

"Hello Rosalva, welcome back"

Rosalva squinted her eyes to see who it was, and to her dismay, it was

"Strucker?"

"You did'nt complete the mission Rosalva, you did the opposite of what I told you, so it's time for your punishment" he said with a maniacal smile

…

Pietro woke up on a bench outside Tony's balcony, he then remembered yesterday's events. He then realized Rosalva wasn't there with him. As he went to look for her he saw all of the Avengers freaking out, discussing plans, and all wearing they're suits

"What's going on guys?" Pietro looked confused

All of the Avengers just stared at him or at the ground, knowing the news would hurt him

"Pietro" Wanda approached him "Hydra has captured Ilaria" she said with a worried face

Pietro just stood quiet for a few seconds before responding

"What?, what, what are you talking about!" Pietro asked raising his voice

"Pietro!, i'm sorry…., we're going for her right now" Wanda replied

"How could you let this happen Stark!, This tower is supposed to be safe!"

"This isn't Stark's fault" replied Wanda

"How could you say that?!, he's always been our enemy, IT'S ALWAYS HIM!" Pietro screamed as all of his memories came back about the missile

"Look kid, I don't have the fucking time to deal with this shit, if you really want to save your friend, then hurry the fuck up and let's get going" said Tony in an irritated voice

Pietro then decided this was best for now, he would have to wait, so he quickly changed into his suit and running shoes and then he left with everyone on the Quinjet to go find Rosalva.

…

"So where have you located the HYDRA HeadQuaters?" asked Clint

"It turns out it's in Wakanda" said Cap

"That place again?, theres always trouble in that place" said Tony

"Hey kid, everything's going to be okay you know, no need to get to tensed up" said Clint as he sat next to Pietro, who just gave him a weak smile.

"I hope so" Pietro said almost in a whisper

"Why do you think they would go after her?" asked Natasha who had been silently sitting on the back all this time

"Perhaps, they want to get some information out of her" said Thor

"But they could have captured any of the others" Nat said

"Maybe they thought she was an easy target" said Tony

But that angered Pietro as he suddenly stood up in front of him with an angry look on his face

"Calm down, Pietro" said Wanda "Were going to find her" she said in a soothing voice

…..

They finally arrived at Wakanda, where using a tracking device, were able to locate HYDRA HQ

"Okay, i'll blast the door and then everyone enters quickly, and starts searching for Ilaria in groups, got it?" Tony said

"Got it" replied everyone

Tony then using his suit, he blasted the door open and everyone was able to enter. They didn't need to break up into groups, because the first thing they saw was Rosalva connected to a bunch of wires, hugging her knees, scared, rocking back and forth, and talking to herself. All of the Avengers just looked at her, seeing how different she was from how they normally saw her.

"Well, it appears the Avengers have arrived" said Strucker who had appeared from the shadows, everyone was surprised

"Strucker, we all thought you were dead" said Steve

"Oh well, I forced the little one over there to bring me back to life" pointing at Rosalva, then everyone remembered when Rosalva brought Pietro back to life.

"Dr. List, you can disconnect her from the wires now" Strcker said as Dr. List disconected Rosalva from her wires

"What did you do to Ilaria?!" asked an angry Pietro

"Ilaria, who's that?" said Strucker with an "innocent" face

"I'm sorry guys, I deserve to die" said Rosalva while tears were streaming down her face

"What are you talking about?!" screamed Steve

"The thing is, she never actually went there to join the Avengers, I sended her there, to kill you all, she is also one of my experiments" said Strucker as everyone looked at him with wide eyes

"But we all know how that worked out, she just fell in love with you all, such a foolish girl, always has been and always will" he said as he put a knife to Rosalva's neck

"And know she gets the punishment" Strucker said as he started scrapping the knife along Rosalva's cheek

"You shouln't belive anything she told you, in fact, Ilaria is not even her name" he said as he laughed "It's actually Rosalva".

"That's not true, he's lying right, RIGHT!?" screamed Pietro frantically

"I'm sorry guys, truly sorry, but belive me, everything I told you actually came from my heart, I understand if you don't belive me though" Rosalva said in a quiet voice

Tears were streaming out of Pietro's face

"Everything was a lie, it has always been" Strucker said while taking of Rosalva's torture device from the back of her head "There's no way to prove it"

"Actually, there is" said Wanda finally speaking up

"I can read minds, remember, Strucker?, so it was that little device that prevented me from reading her thoughts all this time, huh?" said Wanda confidently "Belive me guys, her feelings are noble"

Everyone didn't know to belive her or not, but in the mean time, they would

"Fine, you can take her back" said Strucker as he threw Rosalva to the ground over to them, Pietro helping her up and hugging her

"Because you're all going to die anyways" Strucker said as a giant Robot about the size of an airplane was activated behind them.

"I owe you guys one" said Rosalva as she stepped foward and started absorbing all of the elcectricity the robot had, which could actually kill her

"Quick!, we have to help her!" said Tony as he shot a beam at the robot, making a hole on his arm, then continued by Steve that threw his shield and cut off a part of the robot's leg, then everyone started joining in and attacking.

Vision gave a kick that made the robot fly across, breaking the Wall, finally destroying the robot

Then Rosalva turned around to see Strucker

"You underrastimated me Strucker" she then shot a electricity bolt from all of the electricity she had absorbed by the robot, instanly killing Strucker

Then the HQ's ceiling started to crumble

"Everyone hurry up!, we need to get out of here!" said Steve as everyone tried to get out as fast as possible

….

While everyone was boarding the Quinjet, Rosalva started screaming all of a sudden

"Il-Rosalva, what's going on!" asked Pietro

"The voices!, the voices!, THEY WON'T LEAVE!, WHY DO YOU HATE ME, WHY!?" started screaming Rosalva

She started letting her electricty go wild, as the Quinjet started to go down

"Calm down kid, CALM DOWN KID!" said Clint

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rosalva screamed

"Kid!, you're going to kill us all!" said Tony

Then Natasha delivered a punch right into her face, knocking her out

"Sorry, that's was the only way" said Natasha making the Quinjet rebalance it's self

"What the fuck just happened to her, she just went bonkers!" Tony exclaimed

"I-I don't know. Her mind, it's just all over the place, it's like a part of her knows what's happening, while the other one's just a mix of thoughts and images" Wanda said

"Maybe it has something to do with those wires, maybe it's a torture device" suggested Vision

"I agree" said Thor

"Well, maybe Dr. Helen Cho can help us with this" suggested Natasha

Meanwhile, Pietro was just standing there astonished about what just happened

"Pietro, are you okay?" asked Wanda

"I-I failed, I promised I would protect her, but, look at her know" he said as he held Rosalva's head on his lap

"Don't worry Pietro, it's not you're fault" said

…..

They arrived back at the Strak tower, were Rosalva was taken to the laboratory to have her checked out

"Wanda, tell us the truth, I know you're very close to her, but don't lie to us, has she been lying to us all this time?" asked Steve

"No, the only lie she told us was actually her name, everything was real, her emotions, information, and her intentions" said Wanda

Everyone just kept quiet, not knowing really how to process the information

…..

Dr. Helen Cho finally came out of the checkout

"How is she?" asked Pietro

"It seems she is okay, neurological cells are a bit damaged, it turns out we figured out the source of her powers, all of her elcetric powers come from her brain, her brain produces so much electricity, it is able to have electrical charge, since it seems she is always thinking, but that could have also damaged her neurological cells, there is a very high risk she has a mental illness, I recomend you get her a psychiatric diagnosis" responded Dr. Helen Cho

Then Rosalva came out from the back, all back to normal

"I'm so sorry guys, I don't deserve a second chance, you're all so good people, while I'm not, but I truly do care about you all, and I wish you the best" said Rosalva while crying

"We belive you" said Tony

"…..What?" said Rosalva

"Ilar-, ahem, I mean Rosalva, we can tell you're intentions aren't bad and we can't let you go, because you're already part of the team aren't you?" asked Tony

Rosalva could only stare at them(they forgive me?, they still want me here, why?, I betrayed them, I lied to them, but still they-)

"Yes Rosalva, you're part of the Avengers" said Wanda with a smile

"Thank you guys, thank you!" she said as she smiled with a bright smile, that showed all of her happiness through her eyes, the smile Pietro has fallen in love with

"Welcome to the team, Rosalva"

…

 _Please review, follow or favorite! Renee signing off!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey!, so i'm posting another chapter today (If you still consider it the same day) because I didn't update some days so,yeah_

 _Hope you like this chapter!_

…..

It was the day after Rosalva had officially joined the Avengers, everything had seemingly returned to normal, all except, Rosalva's personality. Today was going to be Rosalva's psychiatric checkup.

Natasha woke up at 5:00 to train with all of the other Avengers. She got up and got ready, when she returned to her room, she found Rosalva with dark circles, just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Natasha as she sat down on her bed

"I'm…i'm scared Natasha….. I feel like someones watching me or someones out to get me" Rosalva said scared but at the same time lifeless

"Well if someones watching you it's most probably Pietro" she said with a laugh "But, you should probably tell that to the doctor, he's coming today, i't will be okay, now go get ready, we have training" Nat said as she gave her a hug

"Thanks" smiled Rosalva

…..

Once she got ready, Rosalva went to the kitchen where it appeared the psychiatrist was already there

"Rosalva, this is Dr. Montreal, he's a good friend of Helen Cho" said Tony as he introduced him to her

"It's nice to meet you, i'll do everything I can to help you" said the Dr. as he shook her hand

"You can be here in the kitchen, everyone will be training so no one will disturb you" said Tony

Then everyone left and finally it was only the Dr. and Rosalva

"So, what's your main problem Rosalva, what's going on?" asked the Dr. as he got out his notebook ready to write

"I feel like someone's out to get me, I feel that someones going to take away everything that I care about, that they'll make everyone hate me" said Rosalva while shaking in fear as the Dr. wrote that on his notebook

"Is that all?" asked the Dr.

"I also hear people inside my head, telling me they're coming for me, so I have to sleep with a protective suit, because they'll kill me in my sleep" said Rosalva with a serious face

"Anything else?" said the Dr.

"My emotions… i can't control them, my mood suddenly changes, with no reason, I don't understand" said Rosalva

"Well, its pretty clear what you have something, tell me, have you had mental disorders before?" asked the Dr.

"Well….. yes, but it was at a low level. It was Paranoia, OCD anxiety and depression" said Rosalva as she rememberd her childhood past

"Well, my diagnosis is pretty much done, please call someone to talk to them" said the Dr.

Rosalva then went to the training ground and called Steve, since he was the one she was closest to that was more mature per say

"Hello Dr., what does your diagnosis say?" asked Steve

"Well, it's pretty clear she has Schizoaffective disorder" said the Dr. "She already had a past of mental illness so basically all that happened is that they got worse, and together they can be classified as one disorder" finished the Dr.

"So, how do we help her" asked Steve

"You need therapy, but meanwhile, pills" said the Dr. as he put three bottles of pills infront of him

"Give her three of these pills everyday, day and night after she eats, starting today" said the Dr. as he left the tower

"Well, here take the pills and drink them after you eat, meet us after at the training ground, i'll tell the other of what the Dr. said" said Steve as he ruffled her hair and left

….

Training had been over so everyone went on their own to do their own stuff, while Rosalva decided to go to the relaxation room next to the bar table to read a book

"Hey" Rosalva turned around to see Pietro on the entrance of the room

"How are you doing? asked Pietro as he sat down next to her

"Much better then yesterday" said Rosalva with a small smile

"Why didn't you tell us, about Strucker, we could have helped you" said Pietro

"I..I didn't want to put you in danger" said Rosalva

"Danger?, Danger is our lives, all we do is dangerous, so why not!" said Pietro

"I was scared!, I was scared of what could happen to you!, you're people are the only thing I have, nor do I have any other reason to live for!, I'd rather have myself killed than to see any of you hurt!" exclaimed Rosalva while crying

For Pietro, that was a real shocker, he didn't expect that answer, you could just see in her eyes all of her emotions that she was feeling, he just couldn't help but to feel bad for her. He then hugged her

"I'm sorry, you know I'd never hurt you right" he replied, Rosalva just nodded

"C'mon, you need to take your pills" said Pietro as he using his superspeed went for a glass of water and brought her her pills

"Thanks" said Rosalva as she drank her pills

"Call me whenever you need me" said Pietro as he left

…..

It was the middle of the night and Rosalva couldn't sleep, she was hearing voices again

" _Everyone's going to die, you'll be alone, like always, good things never last for you do they?"_

" _hahahahaha, yeah, you don't deserve anything, in fact, were here, coming for your little friends, the fast one's the first on our list"_

Rosalva immedialty then immediatley left the room and went running to Pietro's room, she frantically knocked on the door

"Pietro!, Pietro!" Rosalva screamed

Then a bed head Pietro opened the door, Rosalva immediatley hugged him

"What's wrong Rosalva?" asked Pietro surprised

"They're coming for you!, they're going to kill you!, They're-!"

"Calm down Rosalva, nothing's going to happen, everythings fine, I promise" Pietro said

"I'm just so scared, I'm scared Pietro" Rosalva said while shaking in fear

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" he said with a smile, but to Rosalva, that was the most handsome smile she had ever seen, she could stare at him, then she realized that he was only wearing a pair pants, making her blush

"Got you distracted?" asked Pietro with a smirk "You can go back to sleep now" said Pietro

"Wait, can I stay with you?" asked Rosalva

"You…You mean here?" asked Pietro kinda nervous

"Yeah" said Rosalva with an innocent face

"Well… I mean I don't mind but…. not much space here and, and-" said Pietro

"What?, it's the same thing that happened last time, just not in the bench, or am I now the one that got you nervous" said Rosalva, now making her smirk

"No, I just don't want you to take advantage of me, but yes you can stay" said Pietro with a smirk and a wink, making Rosalva turn into a real life tomato

They both then laid on the bed, Pietro then put the covers over them and hugged Rosalva. Rosalva then turned around to see Pietro, while hugging him back and resting her head on his chest giving a happy sigh, making Pietro chuckle

"Sure you didn't do this to touch my chest" asked Pietro with a grin

"No, but it's still comfortable" said Rosalva half asleep

Pietro then kissed her forehead and went back to sleep

…..

 _Hope you liked it, please review, follow or favorite, thank you bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey~ here's the chapter for today, hope you like it_!

….

Wanda woke up the next day, her muscles feeling sore because of the harsh training of yesterday, but today she was palnning on doing much better, epspecially because she wanted to impress Vision (Today i'll show them i'm much powerful than they think) thought Wanda. She then did her morning rutine and went to the kitchen. When she arrived they had already made breakfast

"Good morning Wanda" everyone said

"Good morning to you all as well" said Wanda

She then grabbed her food and sat down at the table next to Vision

"Good morning Vision" she said with her best smile

"Good morning as well, Wanda, hope you had a good night's sleep" said Vision as he smiled in return.

"Very good, I-I mean, it was okay, um yeah.." said Wanda getting nervous all of a sudden, making Clint just chuckle at the awkardness

"Hey, is somebody missing?" asked Cap

"Yes Rosalva, Speedy and Thor, but Thor said he had to go to Asgard" said Tony

"Well that can't be good" said Nat

"Wanda, can you check on your brother and Rosalva, please?" said Tony

Wanda got mad because she was interrupted having nice talk with Vision, but whatever

"Ughh, fine" said Wanda as she left the table to go find them

She went to Rosalva's and Natasha's room first because it was closest, but she wasn't there

"Huh, guess she already woke up" said Wanda as she went towards Pietro's room after, she knocked on the door

"Pietro!, wake up!, Pietro!" she said as she knocked on the door

(God he must be really asleep) Wanda thought. She then proceeded to knock for like five more minutes, so she got irritated and decided to try to open the door, which was locked, so with her telekenisis she decided to move the lock and was finally able to open the door, and what she found was surprising to her

"What the-!" she said as she that Rosalva was with Pietro in very interesting positions

Rosalva had her head rested next to Pietro's naked shoulder, while she had one of her legs crossed over his legs and Pietro was hugging what looked like very tightly her waist and had his head in the crook of her neck. They're hair was all messy, Rosalva was only wearing a tank top and shorts, Pietro was without a shirt and the covers were off

Wanda then proceeded to shake them rapidly, that only made them latch on more, so she decided to throw them a big glass of water that was next to Pietro's counter, making them wake up instantly

"What the fuck did you do last night!?" Wanda screamed

"What?, what are you talking abou- ohhhhhh" Pietro said still kinda sleepy as he remembered Rosalva was scared so she slept on his room

"Wanda, I can explain, you can read my mind if you want to" said Rosalva

"It looks pretty clear to me, it's already 10 o'clock!" said Wanda

"Wait what?!, I have to get ready!" said Rosalva as she left the room quickly

"No, I swear to god, it's not what it looks like!" said Pietro

"Fine, I'll let you go," said Wanda as she left the room, she was happy that her brother and Rosalva were starting to realice their feelings, but having make-out sessions wasn't allowed

….

Pietro and Rosalva had breakfast together, making the situation kinda awkward for them, they were just catching glances of each other, eating in silence

When Pietro and Rosalva arrived to the training center everyone just stopped to look at them, which made them both just turn red. But for Wanda, everything turned into a game.

It all started when Wanda was drinking water and Rosalva and Nat were fighting against each other. When out of nowhere, Pietro went behind Nat on a bench and started doing abdominal excersises, doing them nice and slow, not like he would do them normally. That made Rosalva lose attention on the fight, and she didn't notice the full blown kcick that Natasha was coming with, which ultimately made her fall on the floor.

(I can do better than that) thought Rosalva as Wanda read her mind

"Oh god" was the only thing Wanda could say

Then it continued when Pietro was running around the room and Rosalva next to were Pietro passed, started streching, her backside facing his way, which ultimately made Pietro just stop running, without him noticing

"PIETRO!, remember I can read your thoughts right?!" screamed Wanda across the room as Pietro just blushed, making all of the Avengers laugh

It continued when Wanda was taking a break with Rosalva, and they were just talking on one of the benches and then Pietro appeared and basically just pushed Wanda out of her seat and sat next to Rosalva

"Hey, can you pass me water bottle over there?" asked Pietro to Rosalva

"Sure" Rosalva said as she passed him his water bottle and then Pietro decided to just drench himself with the water, while Rosalva just sat there dumbfounded.

"Can you just put some water on my back?, it's just it's really hot in here" Pietro asked Rosalva

"Umm…., I've gotta go" said Rosalva as she left as quickly as posible while Wanda just face-palmed

It turns out that the weird attitude didn't stop, but it was different now

Rosalva was on the treadmill, she put the machine on the fastest speed, which caused her to fall

"Oww, I think hurt my elbow" said Rosalva, then a sudden flash of air passed and before she knew it, she already had a bandage all over her elbow

"Huh, oh well" she said as she continued running at a lower speed

Then Rosalva was praticing with Steve, when she then struck him with a electricity bolt that sended him flying.

"Good job kid, just remember this isn't an actual fight" said Steve as he stood up, he patted her head, making her smile, but the same flash of air passed throwing Steve on the floor

"Steve?, are you okay?" asked Rosalva as she helped Steve up

"Yes, i'm fine, the Maximoff twin must be jealous" said Steve as he left

"Wait what?" said Rosalva, but he wasn't there anymore (He can't like me, I mean, I was already told that, the voices, they tell me everyday) Rosalva said as she suddenly went from her happy mood to her anxious mood, you could always tell when that would happen because she would start scratching her hands

Suddenly, a rumbling voice was heard

"Where is Rosalva!?" screamed Thor, everyone stopping to look at him

"H-here" said Rosalva getting scared

"Rosalva, pack your bags, were leaving, you can take someone with you if you like" said Thor

Before Rosalva could even process what was happening, Pietro replied for her

"I'll go" said Pietro

"Great, pack your bags, both of you quickly, NOW!" Thor said, making them both scared they quickly left to pack some clothes and get what they needed

"Wait, I forgot my pill-" was going to say Rosalva, but Pietro already had them for her

"Thanks" Rosalva said

They both came back to the treaning center.

"Great, we can go now" Thor said as he was about to leave

"Wait, What the fuck's going on!, were the fuck are we even going?!" said Rosalva confused

"We are going to Asgard"

….

 _Please follow, review or favorite, and as always, thank you for reading, bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys!, sorry if this chapter is kinda lame or boring, it's just i've been drained from my inspiration since I had so many problems this week, that's also why I haven't uploaded, Sorry!_

…..

"We are going to Asgard"

"Wait….What?, why?" asked Rosalva confused, as Pietro put himself infront of her to protect her

"It's a long story, I promise I won't allow any harm inflicted on you, I just need you to come with me right now" said Thor

Pietro looked quite unsure, but Rosalava decided to trust him

"Fine, I trust you" said Rosalva

Pietro decided to go with Rosalva's choice, although he was still unsure

"Thank you, now, both of you, grab my hand" said Thor, as Pietro and Rosalva grabbed his hand

"Well this seems kinda weird" said Pietro

Then suddenly a bright light appeared above them and transported them to Asagrad rapidly

…..

After a matter of seconds, they arrived

"Whoa, what was that?"asked Rosalva while looking around

"Well, that is called the Bifrost Bridge and this is the Observatory"

Rosalva and Pietro turned around to see a strange man

"Rosalva, Pietro, this is Heimdall" said Thor

"Glad to meet you umm.. sir" said Rosalva as she gave a bow

"Do not worry about that, you must see Lord Odin, immediatly, he is waiting for you" said Heimdall, both Pietro and Rosalva looked at eachother confused

"Follow me" said Thor as he guided Rosalva and Pietro took Rosalva and Pietro inside the castle

"Wow, this is beautiful" said Rosalva as she walked through the castle's halls, she then looked at Pietro who was being very quiet

"Pietro, are you okay?" asked Rosalva

"Yes i'm fine, it's just I don't trust these people" replied Pietro

"It's okay, I'm sure we can trust them, even though if this turns out badly we can always defend oursleves" said Rosalva giving Pietro a warm smile

….

They arrived to what was appareantly the healing chambers, were it appeared other gods were there

"Hello, father" said Thor, as Odin turned around to see his son

"Hello, Thor" said Odin as he gave his son the tiniest of smiles, it was barely noticeable

"Did you bring the girl?" asked Odin

"Yes, just promise you won't hurt her" Thor said as he pushed Rosalva infront of him. Then Rosalva started to be surrounded by some type of doctors, while Pietro was trying to help her but Thor was holding him back

"Wait!, what's going on?!" Rosalva asked as she pushed the doctors away from her

"You remember the day of the party?" asked Thor

"Yes.." said Rosalva confused

"Well it turns out that, that day, you accidentaly drank a liquid only for gods, any mortal or inhuman that drinks a portion of it, will turn sick, or in a worst case scenario, will die, but as you know, nothing happened to you" Odin explained, while Rosalva was just wide-eyed

"So does that mean…." Rosalva said

"Were not sure, we are trying to find out if you have ever had any connection to a god, or if it's part of your powers, since when do you have your powers?" asked Odin

Rosalva thought for a second before answering "Since I was five"

One of the doctors grabbed Rosalva's hand and pricked it, making some blood come out, he then put it in a test tube and took it

"We're going to make an observation of your DNA, we will tell you the results when they are done" said Odin as he left with the doctors

Leaving only Thor, Rosalva and Pietro

"Thor, what does this mean?" asked Pietro

"Perhaps Rosalva has a connection to some sort of god, or an Asgardian" said Thor

"But how can that be possible?, my parents were totally normal people!" said Rosalva confused over the whole situation

"Maybe they also had supernatural powers, just never told you" said Thor, leaving Rosalva with no words

"C'mon, I need to check something, follow me" said Thor as he was followed by Rosalva and Pietro

…..

While they were walking, Rosalva seemed to ask a pretty out of nowhere question

"Thor, don't you have a brother?" asked Rosalva, Thor stopped in his tracks

while looking down

"Yes….., I did, he died though" said Thor

"Is that so?" said Rosalva confused

"Yes, why do you ask?" said Thor

"He's the god of mischief right?" said Rosalva

"Well, yes" said Thor, Pietro then went next to him

"The doctor said she would have episodes" Pietro whispered to Thor, Thor just

nodded as it seemed Rosalva was just mumbling on her own

"Thor!" someone seemed to scream, they turned around to see a lady with a type of warrior outfit

"Sif!, glad to see you" said Thor as he gave Sif a hug

"You as well, and who are these people?" she asked alarmed

"No need to worry, they are some friends of mine" said Thor

"Rosalva, Pietro, this is Sif" Thor said introducing them, while Sif shook both they're

hands

"Nice to meet you" Sif said with a small smile "By the way, Odin has been acting very different then before since the last time you came, Thor"

Rosalva listened to the conversation very attentively, she seemed very focused

"Rosalva, are you okay?" asked Pietro concerned

"It's nothing, I just have a very weird feeling about something" replied Rosalva

"Maybe they shouldn't be trusted" said Pietro

"No, it's not that, it's something else…" said Rosalva while thinking

She was then interrupted by her thoughts

"My lord, we already have the test results" said one of the doctors from before

"What are the results?" asked Thor, as Odin appeared from behind

"Welcome to Asgard Rosalva, you're part of the family now"

…..

 _Please, follow, review or favorite!, bye bye!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey so, the goddess thing that Rosalva is based out of is actually totally real, not a norse god though, if you look up Lauma in Wikipedia (since it's so realiable) theres all the info I got, I just mixed the different legends together, this was actually planned from the beginning lol_

 _Well hope you'll like this chapter!_

…

"Welcome to Asgard Rosalva, you're part of the family now" said Odin

"Wait….., WHAT?!" asked Rosalva

"The results of the test said that you have natural immortal god blood flowing through you, that could also explain how you've had you powers since you were born, they were just enhanced when they experimented on you " said Odin

"Wait?, how did you-?, o yeah, god powers, but still, my parents were just normal people, then how-?" said Rosalva

"I belive that is something we can ask Heimdall about, the all seeing eye" interrupted Thor

….

Everyone decided to go to Heimdall's observatory to get some answers

"Heimdall, can you tell us a bit about Rosalva's backstory" asked Thor

Heimdall turned to look at Rosalva with an analyzing look on his face

"Rosalva was actually one of many fairies or sky sprirts, called the Laumé, however, there was only one at some point, possibly being Rosalva. They are goddesses of time, deciding the fates and lives of every child born, that would explain your power of warping and controlling reality. However, they are said to punish those who ridicule and are lazy, they also punish mothers that leave their children alone because of selfish reasons."

Rosalva couldn't belive what she was hearing (WTF?!, this can't be true, nononononon, this is a lie, this is a lie, it's a joke, jaja, funny..joke) thought Rosalva

"Could you tell us more?" asked Odin

"Laumés are considered to be very beautiful women, but the one Laumé that existed was considered a beautiful goddess, who lived in the clouds and had a diamond throne, the rainbow was one of Laumé's ribbons, it is said that she fell in love with a beautiful young man down on earth"

That remark made both Pietro and Rosalva glance at each other at the same time, but then shyly pretending it didn't happen

"However, one of the Gods found out and punished Laumé, since she had an obsession with babies, she often weeped at the fate of some, because her her powers can be more powerful than her, the God punished her by turning her into an old hag, without the power of having children, making her weep everyday and go crazy, so she decided to start all over and descend to earth into a new being, explaining how you are here like this now"

That left Rosalva at awe with a mouth wide open, it certainly reminded her of herself, but knowing that she lived this past self kinda scared her

"However, it seems time is repeating itself" Odin said… and he was appareantly right

"Oh my, we should have a ceremony!, to welcome our newest edition to Asgard" said Sif in an excited tone

"I-I'm sorry, I need a moment" said Rosalva as she left the observatory

"Rosalva, wait!" screamed Pietro as he went after her at his superspeed

…..

Rosalva didn't know what to do, she was shocked by everything that had just happened, she didn't belive her ears, she didn't think she could take the responsability nor did she belive she was worthy of such a title

"Rosalva!" Pietro interrupted her thoughts "Are you okay?" he asked with concerened filled eyes

"Yeah, it's just, I don't know what to do, I'm scared Pietro" said Rosalva as she hugged Pietro, leaving Pietro a bit shocked at the sudden hug but returning the hug

"Why are you scared?" he said while rubbing her back

"I…I just feel I can't take on the responsibility, i'm not mentally prepared" said Rosalva as tears where starting to form

"Hey, it's going to be okay, i'll be here to support and help you and i'm sure the others will do the same, if not i'll be sure to kick their asses and tell them to" said Pietro making Rosalva chuckle

"Promise you won't leave me" said Rosalva

"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing that" said Pietro as he then gave her a kiss on the top of her head

From a distance Sif and Thor were looking at them

"Those two got a thing for eachother, huh?" said Sif

"Yep" said Thor

But behind them, Odin had a disturbing grin on his face

"I guess she'll benefit me" he said as his eyes turned green

…

Sif showed Rosalva and Pietro to the room they would be staying at

"So um, how long do we have to stay here, since we've got other… stuff?" asked Rosalva

"That is Odin's decision, not mine"

Sif opened the door to reveal a fancy, extravagant room, with beautiful decorations, including a fire place and a large couch and large King sized bed

"Wow" said Pietro

"Well, if you need anything just ask for me" Sif said with a smile as she left

"Well, i'm pretty tired so I think i'm going to sleep" said Rosalva following that with a yawn

"Okay, you can have the bed, i'll sleep in the couch" said Pietro

"We can just share the bed, it's not like it's the first time sharing one" said Rosalva calmly, but in actuality she was quite nervous

"Umm, y-yeah sure" said Pietro

They both got ready to go to bed, both taking turns to use the bathroom, then finally laying down on the bed

"Hey Pietro?" asked Rosalva while staring at the ceiling

"Yeah?" said Pietro

"I've never asked you, what was it like living on Slovakia with your sister?" asked Rosalva

Pietro remembered his old times in Slovakia, with his Foster parents and Wanda, they were good memories

"Well, it was nice, I remember playing with Wanda, she was very shy and quiet, while I was more outgoing and troublesome, but we've been always extreamly close, especially , well, after the missile incident" said Pietro

"I'm sorry for reminding you of that" said Rosalva

"It's okay, so how about you, how was your life before you got your powers?" asked Pietro

"Well…, I lived a pretty normal life, kinda a loner though, stuck in my own little world, I was pretty much a weird kid, people didn't like me much, but my parents were always there for me, but I started developing mental related problems, so that seperated me a bit from them, I never got to tell them sorry for making them suffer because of my problems" Rosalva said with a tear dripping from her face

"Don't worry, i'm sorry also" said Pietro "I'll never treat you badly" Pietro said

"Thank you" said Rosalva before she fell asleep

"For making me feel special"

…..

Rosalva suddenly woke up, she had an uneasy feeling, that something was not right, it was something having to do with Odin. Rosalva decided to leave the room and low and behold, she saw Odin, he seemed to be acting strangely, so she decided to follow him.

She followed him until they reached a type of dungeon under the palace, what she saw next shocked her eyes

There was another Odin, but locked up with chains and something covering his mouth, then the unchained Odin started to shapeshift into this young man with green eyes and black hair, Rosalva's immediate reaction was to attack him, so she did. She pinned him to the ground and paralyzed him with her electric powers

"Tell me, who are you?!"

The man chuckled before answering with a sickening grin

"Loki"

…

 _So… you remeber the ending of Thor: Dark World?, where Odin transformed into Loki?, yep, i'm using that_

 _Hope you liked this chapter, please review, follow or favorite, Renee signing out!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys!, so sorry for not posting, it's finals week in where I live so, yeah, but finals end on tuesday so i'll be posting alot after that so hope you'll like this chapter!_

… _._

"Tell me, who are you?!"

The man chuckled before answering with a sickening grin

"Loki"

That name sounded familiar, of course since it was, since it was mentioned 24/7 around this castle.

"Explain to me what the fuck's going on!" said Rosalva as she gripped his neck

"Oh nothing, just having a bit of fun" said Loki as he laughed, he then grabbed a scepter that was near him and attempted to touch Rosalva with it.

"No!, Don't you dare!" screamed Rosalva as she backed away

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, i'm just trying to help" said Loki as he made a more serious face

"No you aren't, you liar!" said Rosalva with an angry face, she knew he was playing with her feelings and trying to trick her

He then multiplied into various versions of him, surrounding Rosalva in a form of a circle

"Let's play a game" all of them said at the same time "Guess which one's the real one" said Loki

Rosalva then started shooting electricity bolts to all of them , one by one disappearing until one was left. Right when he was about to shoot him, one came from behind and stabbed her leg with the scepter from before

"Ahhh!" Rosalva screamed as she felt intense pain pass through her body and fell to the ground, backing away from Loki, and finally closing he reyes expecting the worse

Suddenly Rosalva felt a course of power circle through her body as the pain she felt from the stab went away

She stood up with this inmense power generating from her, with her eye changing into the colors of the rainbow

Loki suddenly felt like he couldn't move, making his grin go away and trying to move. He then realized he was being controlled, and it was her that was was controlling him

Rosalva stood in shock of what she was doing, she had never had these abilities before, so what was happening?. She took this chance that Loki was in her control to make him let Odin go. Loki then unchained Odin and took the device that was covering his mouth off

"Congratulations Rosalva" said Odin

"Of what?" asked Rosalva confused

"You were able to master one of your abilities as a god, controlling someone's fate" Odin said with a tiny smile on his face

Rosalva just stared at her hands with her mouth wide open

"Thank you for helping me, now we must-" Odin was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs, revealing them to be the royal guards, Sif, Thor and Pietro

"Lady Rosalva are you?-" started Thor but then realized the scene that was infront of him, from Loki being there, to Rosalva controlling Loki and Odin standing there

"Hello…brother" said Loki while his smile returned and Thor just stood in shock

"Loki!, we thought you were dead!" Thor screamed with an angry face

"He's the god of mischief, you should never trust him" said Rosalva as she stopped controlling Loki "I found Odin locked up here, all this time, it has been Loki posing as Odin" she said and then started started to feel the pain of the cut again. Pietro quickly went to her side to help her

"Oh, well it was just fun and games" said Loki as he was going to pick up his staff, but was quickly taken from Pietro with his superspeed

"Don't worry I won't hurt your girlfriend, in fact, she'll be better off with me, she's dangerous you know?" said Loki while chuckling

"Shut the fuck up!" screamed Pietro

"Guards, lock him up!" said Sif as the guards took Loki and locked him up

"You know, lady Rosalva, I would never hurt you, you're beautiful" said Loki as he started laughing maniacally

Those words struck Rosalva right into the core, she knew he was playing with her, but those were some words that were very special to her

…..

" _Rosalva, is so weird" "Yeah, she laughs all the time, her smiles ugly" "She's not even good at school, she's kinda dumb" "She's cool to laugh at, since she's so vunerable" "She'll never reach anything" "She's getting fat, she looked better when she was anorexic" "She's says she has problems, but I don't belive her" "She has a weird sense of humor, nobody understands her" "She good for nothing"_

(Rosalva knew that that is what her friends said behind her back, but she tried to ignore it, she liked to live in her fantasy world, that they really did care for her like how they always pretend. So she just daydreamed imagining going out with friends and having fun, many happy memories were actually some that she had made up. She imagened she would be succesful and mostly, that a boy would love her, she was considere done of the ugliest girls at school, they never said it to her face, but she heard them say it in secret. Only her parents and her cousins cared about her, she was grateful for that, but she would never make it in the real world, or she that's what they told her, but in reality…she had driven herself insane.)

Rosalva was reflecting on her past, when Pietro woke up next to her, it was still the middle of night since they had woken up to find Loki

"Rosalva, you okay" asked Pietro

"Yeah, i'm fine" said Rosalva while giving him a smile, which was clearly fake

"Rosalva, I know it's fake, what's going on" said Pietro

Rosalva decided to give up and tell him

"I'm just fighting my inner demons you know?, but… I shouldn't be saying anything since I know you have yours also" said Rosalva

Pietro thought for a moment before he also felt tears come into his eyes. She was right, he was also fighting with himself, he still held a grudge after what happened to Wanda and him, he just acted like nothing was wrong, he felt if he cried he would look like he is not strong

"Pietro, it's okay to cry,…. it's okay to feel" said Rosalva as she saw that Pietro was struggling to keep in his tears. So he just let himself go and hugged her, while she hugged him back

"Life can be unfair, I know, but what makes life miserable is not what happens, it's whether you live it sadly or not, that's what makes it miserable" even though Rosalva said that, that was a lesson she herself needed to learn

"Thank you" said Pietro with a weak smile

Pietro just stared at her (She's so beauti-) he then felt a hit on his, to see Rosalva with a pillow on her hand

"Ow!, what the hell?!" asked Pietro confused

"PILLOW FIGHT!" shouted Rosalva as she started hitting Pietro with the pillows rapidly

"OW, what the fuck?!, hey!" said Pietro

"C'mon, loosen yourself up, a bit scared of a fight?" said Rosalva as she continued hitting him with the pillows

"No!" as he hit back with one of the pillows, just to realize that he had hit a girl, not just any girl, but Rosalva

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry" said Pietro as he saw Rosalva with her head down, he got worried for a second

She made a pouty face before saying "Just kidding!" and starting attacking him with the pillows again,

Before they knew it, they had made a mess on the room, both rolling on the floor hitting each other. Pietro was going to hit her again when he saw she was gone

"Huh?" said Pietro as he looked around

"HIIIIYAAAAHH!" he heard a weird sound, and turned around to see Rosalva jumping from the bed to attack him and landed on top of him and started attacking him

He turned her around for him to be on top, but she then made puppy dog eyes

"No, not the puppy dog eyes!" he said

"Fine, you win, you look to cute like that" he said while giving her a wink making Rolsava blush he then proceeded to roll off her

"Let just stay here and sleep, i'm to tired to move" said Rosalva already getting comfortable, it was true, the floor was very comfortable. So Pietro decided to pull the blanket from the bed and put it over them, he then hugged her and kissed her good night

….

 _Hey so I wanted to show you more of Rosalva's personality here so hope you like! Please review, follow or favorite, bye bye!_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, sorry for not uploading but i'm uploading today and tomorrow or also today, by the way Ialso putt he link to the dress Rosalva is wearing, its dress number 3, I just thought it was perfect, you can copy past the link

2012/12/11/on-trend-rainbow-weddings/

….

Pietro woke up to see he was still laying on the floor from the night before, he then realized Rosalva wasn't there, he started to panic. The last time this had happened Rosalva was put in danger, so in the clothes he was wearing, basically only pijama pants, he decided to go looking for Rosalva

He went out of the room and started looking for her in the main halls at superspeed. He noticed that people were preparing for something, they were preparing tables and everything, it looked like an event was coming up, he then spotted Thor near a door that was at the end of one of the hallways and approached him

"Thor!" screamed Pietro "Where's Rosalva" he said with an angry look on his face, just when Thor was going to answer him he heard a Rosalva's voice

"Pietro?" Rosalva called from inside the room

"Rosalva!, are you okay?" Pietro asked worried

"Yeah" then there was a little mumbling heard " You can come in" said Rosalva

Pietro wanting to know what was happening decided to enter. It turns out the room was a type of dressing room, or were gods would be prepared by their servants, and there infront of the mirror, stood Rosalva, looking at herself in the mirror, before turning around and Pietro setting his eyes in what seemed to be for him heaven

Rosalva was wearing a beautiful, long, puffy, blended multi-colored dress made out of feathers ( _link of dress on top_ ) with an elegnat side bun and a diamond hair band

Pietro just there with his eyes and mouth wide open, making the girls helping Rosalva laugh at his actions

Rosalva proceeded to ask "How do I look?" with an innocent face, making Pietro to stutter a bit

"I-I, w-well I, you look pretty, no, no, I mean you look gorgeous, I mean no!, well yes but-" Pietro said losing his footing

"Really?, I thought looked ugly with this bun" said Rosalva, making the conversation easier for him

(Rosalva….., always being so nice by trying to put others before her, wait, she thinks she looks ugly?, what?!, she's always underestimating herself, or seeing herself less than what she is, why?) Pietro thought. He was then interrupted from his thoughts by the girls helping Rosalva

"Sir….. Pietro, umm… shouldn't you also be getting ready?" asked one of the girls

"Huh?" he thought, he then started to see that everyone was getting ready around him for some sort of event, and well… he realized he was still in his pijama pants, making him blush furiously

"Uhhhhh…" he said, then using his superspeed quickly came back with his normal attire "Excuse me but, for what should I be getting ready for?" asked Pietro

"Well, were holding a welcoming party of Asgard, for Rosalva" said another one of the girls

"Ohh…" said Pietro feeling dumb that he didn't know this information "Well then I should get ready….." said Pietro

"I'll help you pick your outfit" said the girls at the same time, while having large smiles on their faces then galring at each other

"Umm, okay then" Pietro said weirded out while having the girls lead him to another room, leaving Rosalva alone

(It's obvious those girls like Pietro, they're very pretty indeed, gorgeous compared to me and he's very handsome…)

She then continued to see herself in the mirror, compared to them, she considered herself ugly. They had beautiful lucious blonde hair, model-like bodies, beautiful faces and skin without any sign of imperfection on them. On the other hand, Rosalva had a slightly curvy body, a bit tangled hair but combed rigth now, an average face with imperfections including the eye she lost and skin with bruises and scars, though not showing because they were on her stomach. She had actually caused those herself, since she would self harm by hitting herself.

(I'll always have the same fate as always, anybody that i've loved has never loved me back, it'll always be that way, why?, because I deserve it) Rosalva thought diving into her despairing thoughts

"I hope he'll be happy" said Rosalva quietly making a single teardrop fall from her eye

"Lady Rosalva" said a voice, Rosalva turned around to see who it was and it turned out to be Sif "You have company" she said with a smile

"From who?" asked Rosalva confused

"From us!" said Tony who appeared behind Sif and then the rest of the Avengers revealing themslves with fancy clothing

"Guys!" said Rosalva before running up to them "What are you doing here?!"

"Well how could we miss you're Asgard, God.. thingy" said Clint

"Wait, so they already told you?" asked Rosalva

"Yeah, Thor told us to come" said Cap

"Rosalva, you look beautiful" said Wanda while approaching her to give her a hug

"Thank you" said Rosalva

"Well, were going to go help for the preperations" said Tony as he led all of the Avengers out the door

"See you later" said Rosalva to them before leaving "I hope this will be a good night"

…..

Pietro was also getting ready back at their room straitning when Wanda appeared behind him

"Hey Pietro" said Wanda with a grin

"Wanda!" he said as he went to hug her "How are you?" asked Pietro

"Good, you?" asked Wanda

"Fine" said Pietro before letting go, Wanda took this time to realize her brother looked all suited up and Pietro continued to see if he looked good in the mirror

"You know, I've never seen you look at yourself in the mirror, normally you just get dressed and go" said Wanda knowingly why he was doing that

"Is that a bad thing" asked Pietro

"No, it's not, (sigh) why don't you just tell her" asked Wanda

"Tell her what" asked Pietro trying to ignore the situation

"That you love her" said Wanda

That made Pietro stop what he was doing and look down at the floor

"It's just… I've never loved anyone before, i'm scared of what's going to happen if I tell her" said Pietro

"Ha, who knew that you could be scared because of feelings" said Wanda while chuckling "There is no way you cannot tell that she likes you back"

"Really?" asked Pietro while looking up at Wanda

"Yeah, theres been this repressed sexual tensionsince you first met" said Wanda

"Shut up" said Pietro while throwing a pillow at her

"Hahahah, never have I seen you so vunerable, you look like a teenage girl with a crush" said Wanda while laughing

"You're one to talk" said Pietro

"Stop it, no but seriously, you have no idea of how much she loves you and I know you love her just as much, and you have to tell her very soon" said Wanda

"Why?" asked Pietro getting worried

"Because…. Someone else likes her" said Wanda

"WHO!?" asked Pietro getting angry and fearful

"It's a god, it's Loki" said Wanda

….

Hope you guys like the chapter!

Please review, follow or favorite, as always, bye bye!


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! Soooooo sorry I havent posted, I've had alot of things happen and got very depressed but know im back with a new chapter, yesterday I saw Jurrasic World so I got very action packed inspired and I hope you'll like it! Btw, thank you soooooooooooooooo mcuh for all the good reviews and people who have been following it, you dont know how much thant means to me_

…..

"It's a god, it's Loki" said Wanda

Pietro stood there in shcok before aggressively

"What, what does he want with her!?" asked Pietro getting angry and clenching his fists

"Pietro calm down. Loki wants Rosalva for himself, but we all know that Rosalva won't choose him over you, but still, his intentions aren't good, we just have to keep Rosalva away from him" said Wanda trying to calm Pietro down

Pietro started panicking "How do you know, w-what if he does something to her?" asked Pietro shaking

"Pietro, it's okay" said Wanda as he approached him "we just have to keep her away from him, i'll tell the others also to keep an eye on her " said Wanda comforting him

"Okay" said Pietro still a bit shaky

"Now c'mon, we need to be there for Rosalva" said Wanda as they left to go to the party

….

Many asgardians had joined to meet Rosalva, as she was now considered a part of Asgard. There was a feast, decorations all over the place including a giant chandelier and everyone was dressed in fancy attire. She was pretty busy talking to other people but the Avengers still kept an eye on her and if Loki appeared

Wanda was talking to Vision and when scanning aroound the room, she noticed something. She noticed that Rosalva had a worried look on her face, a concerned look.

"What's wrong Wanda?" asked Vision

"Rosalva looks a bit worried, she seems very tense, I think somehtings wrong" said Wanda while she read Rosalva's thoughts

"I also see it, perhaps we should go ask her whats wrong" said Vision

"She's busy I don't think-" Wanda was saying but before she realized Vision was already gone "Godamit" was the only thing she said before going after him

Vision approached Rosalva, going through all the people that were surrounding her, he then got to her, seeing that she was deep in thought

"Rosalva" said Vision as he tocuhed her shoulder

Rosalva was slightly scared as she got distracted by him

"Are you okay?" asked Vision

Rosalva took a moment before responding "There's something wrong" said Rosalva

"What's wrong?" asked Wanda as she arrived next to them

When Rosalva was going to respond, she started having a future sight of what was about to happen and quickly stood up and started searching the room frantically

"Rosalva, what's wrong?!" asked Vision

"Wheres Pietro?!" asked Rosalva

"What are you talkin-" Wanda was going to say before Rosalva interrupted her

"PIETRO, LOOK OUT!" screamed Rosalva as loud as she could

Rosalva's piercing scream captured everyone's attention, including Pietro's, but he only looked towards her direction. A man that was next to him suddenly got in front of him

Before Pietro knew what was happening he noticed that the man had fallen on the floor.

The man had been shot with two arrows .

Pietro got a little tense knowing that if that man wouldn't have guarded him, he would be dead, just like last time.

"NO!" screamed Rosalva as she went over to were the man was and she tried to revive him like the time she saved Pietro.

But to their suprise a guard came behind her and knocked her out on the spot with a shield resulting in a gush of blood to come out

"ROSALVA!" screamed Pietro as he went over there to help her and attack the guard

Then a sound was heard from the ceiling, the huge chandelier that was on the ceiling started to move back and forth and finally started to fall

Everyone started screaming when it was about to fall on everyone, but Wanda started to stop it with her telekenisis and Vision flew under the chandelier to try to lift it up and luckly, Tony had brought his suit just in case so he helped him out

"Get everyone who's under the chandelier away, NOW!" screamed Tony as he tried to help

Everyone then started running and Pietro then gave Rosalva to Cap and then using his powers helped everyone to get away from the chandelier quickly

After it was all cleared they finally let the chandelier go and it fell on the floor with a large clash.

After that heavy footsteps were heard outside the door and when opened, it is revealed that its Loki with a giant group of guards behind him all under his control

"Pietro!" screamed Wanda making Pietro turna round "They're trying to kill you, RUN!" said Wanda "Thor!, they're also trying to kill you and Odin" finished Wanda

"Everyone, get out!" screamed Thor as everyone started to leave

Sif then came behind them "Go to Heimdall's observatory, take Rosalva with you, you'll be safe there, go now!" she said as she then too started fighting

…

Pietro arrived to Heimdall's observatory and closed the door

"Heimdall!,Rosalv-" was going to say Pietro before being interrupted by Heimdall

"I know, she's been injured, i'm sorry but I cannot help you with that, although you are allowed to stay here and I will guard you" said Heimdall, but after saying that, Loki teleported there to the observatory

"Found you" said Loki with a smile as he tried to attack them, but Heimdall started fighting him with his sword

"Run as fast as you can!" said Heimdall

Pietro then started running, with Rosalva and just as he kept running, Loki would teleport closer to him.

Finally Vision appeared from behind Loki and started attacking him. Loki turned around and was suprised

"Another of the Infinity Stones….." said Loki then with his scepter started a power beam and Vision started his own as well, resulting in a clash of the infinity stones creating a giant forcé of energy to come out

Wanda then also appeared and using her mental manipulation tried to control Loki's mind, but it somehow resisted, so she decided to take his scepeter instead, and finally Vision finished him of with another beam

That caused Loki to get knocked out and finally stopped

"Is everyone okay?" asked Pietro with heavy breath

"Yes, but it's a bath blood in there" said Wanda

Pietro not understanding decided to check what had happened headed back to the main hall, to see all of the guards dead and the Avengers having a few scratches here and there, but Cap had a huge cut on his head and also a fews citizens had been hurt

"We need to treat the injured, everyone, help them go to the healing chambers!" said Odin as everyone hurt went over to the healing chambers

Odin and Thor took Loki that had already woken up but the Loki started saying something that suprised everyone

"I will get her one day, I know it… Thanos will help me"

….

 _Please follow, review or favorite and as always… ALPACAS!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! It's been long since i've uploaded, the thing is i'm in a really in a depressed state right now so i've been having some problems expressing myself (sometimes i'm like Rosalva lol :p) but that doesn't stop me from writing, you guys keep me motivated so i'm trying to get better, so yeah. And also I got the inspiration since yesterday I was seeing a show called Supernanny, pretty interesting, so hope you enjoy!_

….

Rosalva woke up, feeling a bit lightheaded, her head hurt alot. She noticed she was in a bed, similar to the ones you find in hospitals, only this one was nicer and the rooms were also different.

She felt something in her hand, she looked down to see it was another hand, she suddenly got scared and took it away not knowing who's it was, until she finally made out the difference between the white sheets, and a pair of white locks of hair, of course ,it was Pietro.

He looked pretty peaceful sleeping, that only made Rosalva smile, she then unconciously started running her hand through Pietro's hair, making him wake up in the process. He then looked up at her , Rosalva was quick to react

"I-I'm sorry!, i thought you had something in you hair-" she was saying but was quickly cut off by him

"Rosalva!, are you okay?, how are you feeling?" asked Pietro while giving her a big hug

"I'm fine, thanks" she said while giving him a smile "Umm….. what happened?" she asked

"Oh yeah, umm…you got attacked by a guard controled by Loki" said Pietro

"Oh… well, I feel fine now so, I think i'm going to our room to change, since… you know …. i'm still in this huge dress" she said

Pietro then quickly using his speed went to get her her normal clothes and then quickly left the room again

"THANK YOU" she screamed for him to hear, just when she was about to change she thought (wait….. does that mean he went through my clothes?)

…..

After getting changed, Rosalva went out of the room to see what was going out outside, but she then regreted her decision

They're were people all over the main hall, all sitting in the floor, talking to each other, some injured.

She then went into the healing chambers, she got horrified, many people were badly injured, she knew this had been her fault, then she turned around and saw Steve being taken care of by some doctors with the Avengers outside the room discussing something and checking on Steve

A pang of guilt suddenly threw her of and he quickly left the room knowing she was going to start to panic. She got away from everyone and started breathing heavily, luckily, Pietro quickly found her and approached her

"T-This is all my fault, I-If someone dies, I-I won't be able to save them, This is my fault, im useless, im useless, im bad luck, bad luck, I'M BAD LUCK, GET AWAY I'M BAD LUCK!" she went from staring at the floor whispering to shouting and lashing out

"Calm down!, Rosalva, CALM DOWN, CALM DO-!" Pietro was saying grabbing her from the shoulders but was interrupted by a small voice

"Excuse me"

They both turned around to find a small little boy around 4 or 5 years old talking to them with a smaller girl also around 4 or 5 and boy around 3

"I'm sorry, but can you help us?" asked the boy, he was sniffling and looked like he had been crying and also looked scared along with the others

Rosalva knew she was scaring them, so she decided to be strong and stop, she quickly dried her tears, put on a smile and came to face-level with the child

"Of course, what do you need?" asked Rosalva sweetly, she gave a gentle aura about her so the kids became at ease

"We can't find our mommy" he said while getting sad again

"Did you check if she was with the other people over there?" she asked

"Yes but they told us she had been hurt and could die" said the little girl, Rosalva got shocked by the response she got, who would tell that to a child?

"Well, what's your mommy's name?" she asked

"Alva" the boy said

"Pietro, can you please check if she's in the healing chambers" she told him

"Of course" he said as he quickly dashed off

He quickly came back

"Yes, she is there, she was badly hurt so-" Pietro was saying but Rosalva cut him off since the children were there

"Mommy's hurt" started crying the smallest child, which was the other little boy

Roslava was quick to start comforting him

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay" she said with a gentle voice and a sweet smile, the child only stared at her for a second but then quickly launched himself at her giving her a hug and snuggling in her arm. Rosalva was suprised and then returned the hug and gave him a kiss on the top of his head, she then thought of something

"Hey, you want to see something that'll cheer you up?" said Rosalva, the child slowly nodded

She then stood up and took the child and approached Pietro, he got confused

"Give him a piggyback ride with your superspeed" said Rosalva

"What?!, why?!" he asked nervously

"So you can cheer him up" she said "C'mon, i'll do whatever you want if you do this" she told him

"….Really?" he asked slightly intrigued

"Yes, really" she said, he thought for a second and then said

"….Fine" he said as he took the little kid and took him around the castle for about 20 seconds, when he came back the little kid was already happy

"Again!" the kid said

"Wait I want to do it to!" said the other boy as he started jumping up and down

"Me too!" said the other girl

"Guess your going to have to play babysitter huh?" said Rosalva with a smirk

"Well… I'll do it for you" Pietro said with a wink before taking the next kid, that left Rosalva wide-eyed

…..

In less than half an hour, Pietro was having fun with the kids too , he really had never gotten along with kids alot, since he didn't really interact with them and didn't know what tos ay around them, but know he was at ease

And Rosalva was also entertaining them, after Pietro got tired, Rosalva started telling them a story, she was pretty good at that actually. Then after 2 hours, the mom finally came out of the healing chambers

"MOMMY!" all of the kids screamed as they went over to hug her as she returned the hug

"Mommy, I like them, they took care of us" said the 3 year old as he pointed to Rosalva and Pietro

The lady looked up to see who it was "Oh, Lady Rosalva" she said as she approached and greeted her with a small bow

"Oh, please don't, it's fine" she said with a smile before Pietro turned over to her and nudged her teasingly

"I guess you're pretty famous here"

"Shut up"

"Well, thank you for looking after them" the lady said with a smile

"You would make a great mommy and daddy" said the girl, that basically made Rosalva stand there frozen in nervousness

"Oh, I know we would" said Pietro with his signature smirk as he put his arm around her

They soon were gone, Thor and Wanda came up to them a few seconds later

"Steve is okay now, you can go visit him" said Thor to them

"Okay" they both replied

"PIETRO!, I ALREADY TOLD YOU, KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS CLEAN AND FRIENDLY" screamed Wanda at his face, note ven noticing people were near by

"Uhhhhhhh… I'm gonna go now" said Rosalva as she rushed off leaving a tomato red Pietro

"Really, Wanda, REALLY?!" asked Pietro embarrased

Thor chuckled "Don't worry, you are a mortal after all" he said

"That doesn't help" Pietro said as they all left to see Steve

…

 _Please review, follow or favorite and as always, bye bye!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hii, so I just finished this chapter, I didn't like this chapter so much, perhaps its a bit confusing, but i dont know so if you like it please tell me, it seemed like a great in my head but now that i write it i dont know, but please tell me what you think and hope you enjoy_ _, oh and btw, just because things appear suddenly and arent used again in the chapter doesnt mean it wont be relevant later, its important so remember that ;)_

….

After the Steve got all fixed up in Asgard, Odin and Thor decided to let Rosalva and the Avengers go back to the New York, since they thought Loki was a threat to them and could cause even bigger problems if she or they stayed.

When everyone got back to the tower , everyone went to sleep since it was already dark, but a certain god couldn't sleep by some troubling thoughts so he decided to wake up and stay awake. Finally, the sun was rising and everyone should've started waking up. Meanwhile he was leaning againt the wall in the kitchen.

"Hey" Thor turned around to see Tony grabbing a glass of water next to him "Ever since we came back you seem like you can't stop thinking about stuff, somethin happen?" asked Tony while drinking his water

"Well, some troubling information has been given to me, man of iron" said Thor

"You could at least call me Iron Man. At least" Tony said while shaking his head

"What are you guys talking about?" said Clint as he also entered the kitchen

"It seems Thundercat over here has been thinking alot lately" he said

"Well that is true, what happened over there?, I heard something about a guy named Thanos" said Clint getting interested in the conversation

Just as Thor was about to reply a voice interrupted him

"He's from the galaxy, right?" everyone turned around to see Rosalva wrapped in a blanket like a burrito standing in the hallway approaching them

"Ummm.., what?" asked Clint pretty confused from what she said

"The guy Thor's worried about, he's from the galaxy…. right?" said Rosalva a bit unsure but still with a focused face

"Umm, did you take your meds kid?, you and Roadrunner are always the one's to wake up last" said Tony

"How….. How did you know?" asked Thor surprised

"Wait, you mean it's actually true?!" said Tony surprised

"But how, how did you know?" asked Thor

"It just sorta…. came to me" said Rosalva in almost a whisper that the other Avengers barely heard her, staring off into space

They were suspicious of what she had said, but they let her off, until Clint started freaking out

"Wait, WHAT THE SHIT?!, you mean someone from space is coming for us?!" said Clint getting scared

"No, no, it's very unlikely" said Rosalva, trying to calm him down "Don't know if that's true though" she said under her breath

"Umm….. Yeah" said Thor suspicious of her, he knew something was wrong, he had to keep a close eye on her

…..

Since Rosalva had woken up early, she decided she had enough time to make breakfast for everyone. Once she had finished the last person had just waken up who was obvouisly Pietro.

Everyone was sitting, some in the counter and some in the couch since they all didn't fit in the counter

"You know Tony, you should get a bigger table" said Steve while grabbing a plate for his food

"Well i'm sorry that I never thought aaaall of you would decide to move into my house" said Tony sarcastically

"Thought it was a group decision" said Clint "Rosalva, I don't think today's Thanksgiving dinner"

"Yeah, you made waaayyyy to much food" said Nat

Rosalva turned around and realized that it was true. She had made pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, oatmeal, sausages with coffee and cookies. That was enough to feed a classroom

"Hehe, I probably shouldn't have made so much food, huh?" said Rosalva a bit ashamed

"I bet you're trying to make us fat along with you since you eat to much. It's still delicious though" said Tony while eating

"Thanks" said Rosalva with a sigh as she wrapped herself in her blanket like a burrito again and sat next to Wanda on the couch laying her head on her shoulder

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Wanda concerned

"No, i'm not hungry" said Rosalva quietly

"*gasp* We need to take her to the hospital ASAP" said Tony

"I'm tired, make me room on the sofa" said Rosalva in a tired voice

"Why don't you just lay on the floor" she said

"Okay" said Rosalva and flopped on the floor, landing with a hard thud, making everyone laugh or get worried. She looked like a caterpillar like that.

Pietro who was also sitting in the couch decided to put his feet over her, which made Rosalva wiggle to try to get him off, only making him laugh more at her

"C'mon you have to eat" said Pietro while kicking her for her to move

"No!" she said sharply like a little kid being angry

"C'mooonnnnn, at least sit on the couch" he said in a whiney voice

"He won't stop until you do it" Wanda said in a warning voice

"Fine" said Rosalva with a grumble before she sat up and sat between Pietro and Wanda

"Open your mouth" Pietro said

"Huh?" Rosalva turned around to face Pietro and realized how close their faces where, making her blush like a cherry

"Say ahhhhh, мой драгоценный котенок ( _my precious kitten in russian)_ " Pietro said.

What he said made Nat choke on her food and Wanda spill out her coffee, while Pietro just smirked

Hearing him talk in his native tongue and him offering his spoon only made her blush harder, if that was even possible. She opened her mouth and only a little squeak came out

He gave her a big spoonful of food making Rosalva almost choke. He stared at her with a small smile on his face as she ate. Rosalva noticed it and while still eating asked him "What?" with her cheeks full of food

"Nothing, you look funny when you eat" he said with a smirk

Rosalva frowned and head-butted him for revenge

"Hey!" he said with a chuckle "You not going to get me now" he said as he went of running in his super-speed

"I'll get you Blue-blur!" Rosalva said as she went of running after him and yep, still in a burrito from

"Well she's an oddball today" said Tony before continuing eating

…

After breakfast, Wanda couldn't stop thinking about what Pietro had said. I mean they might as well just make out right now. How much more repressed can the situation be.

Well, she didn't know how much it WOULD get.

After getting ready for training she went down to the training center only to enter in a weird scenario. All of the Avengers were whispering to each other and Rosalva and Pietro were training , but they were on the exact oppisite ends of the room, almost hitting the wall. Wanda knew that she could just read all of their minds and know what was going on, but since Vision was near she decided to strike up a conversation

"Hey" she said as she approached Vision

"Oh, hello Wanda" he said with a smile making Wanda blush a little

"Um,what's going on?" she asked

"Well…. were not so sure about that" Clint said approaching them "You see, Rosalva was training normally, but when Speedy arrived she suddenly just rfroze and went into a corner of the room and started training there, and Speedy did the same" he said

"Perhaps you can read their thoughts to see what's going on" Vision said

Wanda then decided to see what they were thinking, only to see them both be thinking (Please don't read my mind, pleeaaase don't read my mind) she practically faceplamed at them, but decided she'll just ask them later

"I'll just ask them later" she said before going to training

…..

Wanda then later saw that Rosalva was going to the kitchen, so she decided to follow her and ask her what was going on

"Hey!" she said as she finally caught up to her in the kitchen

"Oh hey" Rosalva said with a smile as she looked over the cereals they had trying too choose one

"So, hey, about my brother-" she was saying when Rosalva suddenly stopped in her tracks

"Umm, I'vegottagobye!" she said as quickly as possible, taking one of the cereal boxes and running off with it

Wanda just sighed and in that perfect moment came Pietro into the kitchen

"Pietro, what's going on between you and Rosalva?" Wanda asked with a straight face

"About that…" he was saying

"And don't you dare run off" she said reading his thoughts

"*sigh* we got into an awkward…. situation" he said while getting super red

"Pietro Maximoff you better tell me what's going on!" she said yelling at him

"Okay, okay" he said "The thing is"

 _Flashback_

 _Right after breakfast he was about to go shower. The only people he shared the same floor with were Wanda, Nat and Rosalva. He knew that Nat was already on the training room and that Wanda was in still in the kitchen, since he had heard Rosalva say that she was going to clean up he assumed she was still there_

 _He was already outside the door of the bathroom so he had already started to take his shirt of, when for his bad luck, someone was already there_

 _Rosalva was there looking like she had taken a shower, half-naked, only with her bra and underwear changing into her clothes_

 _They both just stood there red as tomatos staring at each other, both to nervous to say anything, until Rosalva suddenly burst out screaming and ran out the door covering herself with her clothes_

Wanda could only facepalm repeatdly at the whole situation that was happening, for how stupid it was and for how they were acting

"She's probably hates me now" he said while putting his hand on his face looking worried

"Seriously?, c'mon it was just an accident, your acting like little babies, just go apologize or something, you know what, i'll go tell her right now" she said not taking any more of the situation

Wanda went looking for her and finally stopped at the bathroom when she heard muffled noises coming from it. It sounded similar like crying so she started to get worried, she knew this was because of something more serious

"Rosalva, is that you?, please open the door" she said, even between the door seperating them, she could still read her thoughts. She actually realized it wasn't only Pietro she was avoiding, but that she was trying to avoid all of the Avengers.

"Why are you ingnoring us?" she asked through the door, she finally heard the door unlock and saw Rosalva, but only for a bit

"If a guy that worked for you comes tell him im not here" she said before closing the door again with the lock

"Wait, what?, wait Rosalva!" she said as she tried to open the door again

And in that certain moment a hard knock was heard from the door, Wanda was going to get it but it seemed someone had already opened the door. She ran to see who it was until she finally saw Pietro was the one that opened the door and a very familiar face

"It's you, we thought you were maybe dead" Wanda said shocked

"Yeah, I thought that I was going to die too"

"How are you alive Banner?"

…

 _Please review, follow or favorite, and as always… Comic-con trailers!, oops I mean bye bye!, Love youss!_


	18. UPDATE

**UPDATE:**

 **Hi guys!, I know it's been soooooo long, and i'm reallyy sorry for that! During summer vacations I started getting into new fandoms so I lost a bit of interest in this one, and after that I went through a hard time, these last 3-2 years have been really hard for me, i've had alot of ups and downs during this time, but everytime i'm getting a tiny bit better (I think) so i'm sorry if i'm very unstable with my posting, but now I feel like I am ready to continue writing and maybe I will start other stories** **. I promise next week i'll have a chapter posted, continuing from where we left off. Thank you for all the people following the story, I luv yous!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!, sorry for the long waiting!, I know I promised this a week after I posted that message and I belive that more time than that have, I've had alot of stuff happen so i'm really sorry, but here it goes!**

…

"How are you alive Banner?" Pietro asked, wide-eyed

"It's a long story, but I need to tell you something first" Banner said, before entering the Tower pushing Pietro aside

"What's going on?" asked Wanda confused

"No time to explain, I just need to find her…" Bruce said looking all over the place

"Her?, Natasha is in the training room…..wait you don't mean-" Wanda said after remembering what Rosalva said _"If a guy that worked for you comes tell him im not here" she couldnt mean…._

Wanda was interrupted from her thoughts when they all heard running through the stairs

"H-HEY!, don't you dare run away!" said Bruce as he went looking for her

"BANNER!, Pietro, you go for the others, i'll take care of Banner" said Wanda as she went for Bruce before Pietro disapeared in a flash

…

Pietro with his superspeed went to the training room to see everyone there

"Guys!, Theres a problem" said Pietro

"Speedy, it was about time you joined" said Tony

"No, theres-" said Pietro

"Hey by the way were is Wanda and Rosalva?" continued Tony

"Banners here" said Pietro so they would hear

Everyone immediatly stopped what they were doing, taking a second to process what they were hearing

Natasha dropped the weights she was carrying and looked at Pietro in disbelief

"Where is he?" she asked

"He's in the kitchen but theres a problem" said Pietro before he saw Natasha running out the door with everyone following

…..

"BANNER, WAIT!" said Wanda as she followed Bruce, to the bathroom

"I know you're here!" said Bruce while knocking on the door in which Rosalva was in

He started moving the doorknob quickly trying to open it, he was visibly angry

"If I get angry, you know what's going to happen" said Bruce warningly

Rosalva finally opened the door but then Bruce pulled her quickly from the door to into the hallway by her shoulders, knocking her onto the floor and Rosalva started crying, afraid

"Wait listen, please!" said Rosalva crying to Bruce

"Tell me, what are your intentions?!, what are you trying to do, HUH?!, did someone send you!, TELL ME!" said Bruce shaking her vigorously by her shoulders

"IM SORRY, PLEASE, LISTEN!" screamed Rosalva

"I wont let you get to me, I won't!" said Bruce

"WHATS GOING ON" screamed Wanda finally catching up as she tried to remove Bruce of Rosalva

"TELL ME, TELL ME!" Bruce screamed, he then proceeded to bang Rosalva's head against the floor

STOP!" Wanda yelled

"HEY!" a shout was heard, everyone turned to look at who had spoken, turning out to be Pietro

"What do you you think you're doing….." said Pietro in a dangerously low and calm voice, but visibly he was trembeling, his knuckles turning white from anger

"Pietro… Pietro calm down" said Wanda stepping in between them holding her hands up to keep them away from each other

"Don't you dare touch her again…" said Pietro moving in closer

"You don't know what you're dealing with here….. this girl…. She WILL hurt you" Bruce said

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER" said Pietro getting more angry by the minute, making Wanda hold him back

"Oh trust me, I do, so if you don't let me do this, i'll have to take extreme measures" said Bruce, taking a gun out pointing it at Pietro

"Wow!, wow, hey!, what's going on here…" said Tony, finally arriving with the others

"Bruce….." said Natasha in disbelief

Bruce turned to look at her "Sorry Natasha, but I'll explain later" said Bruce

"Bruce, just put he gun down" said Clint

"I can't do that" replied Bruce

"Look, just put he gun down, and we'll talk about this" said Cap

Bruce stopped, and just looked at everyone, he looked tentative, this went on for like a minute, until he replied

"Sorry, but this is all for your sake" he said and shot Rosalva in the stomach

"NOOO!" screamed Pietro as he attacked Bruce

"Argh-ahhhh!" Bruce started trembeling, he looked like he would start transforming any second

Suddenly, Pietro was knocked out, Cap was standing behind him with his shield in hand

"As I was saying-" continued Bruce, until he too, was knocked out

"Sorry guys" muttered Cap

…

Pietro and Bruce were put in different rooms, just in case for when they woke up

Rosalva also passed out, mostly out of shock and distress, but probably also because she was shot in the stomach, but her wound recovered really fast, abnormally fast. She was also put in a different room

"How come, her wound recovered that fast?" asked Clint curious

"I don't know, but i'm more worried about the fact that Bruce attacked her" said Tony

"Hey Nat, you okay?" asked Cap as he sat next to her

"Yeah, I'm alright, just taken aback I guess" said Nat, she was clearly sad, but was trying to hide it

"Sorry to bother, but Miss Rosalva just woke up" said Vision, who had previously been quiet while all the ruckus was going on, he was the one taking care of Rosalva. Rosalva then entered the room

"Sorry, I guess this is all my fault" she said ashamed

"It's okay, you wouldn't have known this would happen" said Cap

"Well, actually….. nevermind, I'll let him explain... at least I think that was what he was going to say" she said almost inaudibly, she then started to mumble some other random stuff

…..

Pietro woke up, dazed about what had happened, but quickly alerted once he remembered all the details. He looked around the room and finally spotted Wanda, who was sitting close by, he quickly walked towards her

"Wanda!, where's Rosalva, is she okay?, wait, where's Banner! Is he away from her, I'm gonna kick his a-" Pietro said quickly but cut of

"Pietro!, we won't go out there until you calm down, okay" Wanda said, with this Pietro tried to calm down, and thought for a momento before responding

"Okay, I'm fine now" he said

"You sure?" asked Wanda, Pietro just nodded

When they to were everyone was , almost magically, Bruce also had just woken up, Pietro stiffened, but ultimately let it go.

"So are you gonna explain?" asked Clint expectingly to Bruce

"Hmm, of course" he replied

…

 **Sorry to leave it here but I'll be updating soon, this time I do promise, sorry it was so short but I hoped you liked it** **!**


	20. UPDATE PLEASE READ

**UPDATE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!:**

 **Hey guys!, im sorry this is another update, but I have question. As you all probably know, Civil War just came out, and it was AWSOME, and since it was so awsome, I was thinking of maybe going on a Civil War route, at first I was just gonna go straight up with the story I still have but if I continue that route the story might end pretty soon, and I feel some of the characters need more development as well as Rosalva's and Pietro's relationship as when I first started this story it was very choppy and fast-paced, so adding this sorta side story might help with those problems, but I'm afraid you guys might feel that story is sorta out of place and perhaps too much. I know it is my job to make these desicions but I just really want to please you guys plus Ive seen people have lost interest in this story so I want to make sure the interest keeps going, so let me know what you want please. Bye!**


End file.
